Zum ewigen Leben verflucht
by Alarda
Summary: Die Geschichte des Grafen von dem Tag da er gebissen wird zu den ereignissen von Tanz der Vampire!Habt ihr Euch je gewundert wie der Graf Vampir wurde? Dann ist das hier die richtige Story für euch!
1. Sie warnten dich vor Sünde und Gefahr

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

**Zum ewigen Leben verflucht**

**- Die wahre Geschichte des Grafen von Krolock -**

by Alarda

**Kapitel 1: Sie warnten dich vor Sünde und Gefahr**

_Transsylvanien im Jahre des Herrn 1617..._

Eine einzelne, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt ritt alleine über die verlassene Landstraße der kleinen Provinz. Graf Victor von Krolock, Herr dieser abgelegenen und unbedeutenden Grafschaft.

Als jüngstes Kind und einziger Sohn in einer Horde von Mädchen, war er nach dem Tod seines Vaters schon sehr früh Graf geworden. Die Verantwortung für diesen Landstrich lag seit mehr als 25 Jahren auf seinen Schultern.

Er war ein gut aussehender Mann in den mittleren Jahren, groß und schlank, mit ungewöhnlich eisblauen Augen. Das lange Haar, das ihm weit über den Rücken floss war ebenso rabenschwarz wie das Fell seines edlen Pferdes, zeigte aber bereits erste graue Strähnen.

Das einfache Volk liebte seine Exzellenz. Er war seit er den Titel geerbt hatte zwar streng, doch stets gerecht und gutherzig gewesen.. Nie hatte er in all den Jahren die ihm zustehenden Privilegien von seinen Leibeigenen gefordert, wie es noch sein Vater mit allergrößter Vorliebe getan hatte. Er musste sie nicht durch Zwang davon abhalten, von seinen Ländereien ab zuwandern. Statt dessen gestand er ihnen Rechte zu, die sie bei keinem anderen Herrn würden finden können.

So mussten sie ihn beispielsweise nicht um Erlaubnis bitten, um zu heiraten und der Herr Graf hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, das er niemals Hand an die Frau eines anderen Mannes legen würde. Die Abgaben, die er als Steuern verlangte, waren geringer als in allen umliegenden Grafschaften und er erlaubte ihnen somit genügend Lebensmittel für sich zu behalten, um ein ordentliches – wenn auch bescheidenes - Leben zu führen.

Er war stets bereit eine Audienz zu gewähren, oder gar selbst zu kommen, wenn es irgendwo Probleme gab, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Boten aus den Dörfern der Provinz wurden im Schoß stets vorgelassen und von niemand anderem als von Graf von Krolock selbst angehört.

All diese Verhaltensweisen hatten ihm den Respekt und die Liebe seiner Untertanen erworben. So manches Mädchen hatte ihr Herz an den Grafen verloren, an sein charmantes Lächeln, an seine klaren blauen Augen und die eben mäßigen Gesichtszüge. Und noch immer beflügelte er die Phantasien vieler Frauen, gleich welchen Alters. Aber sehr zum Leidwesen vieler hoffnungsvoller Verehrerinnen hatte der Graf mit 20 doch recht spät geheiratet. Und seit mehr als 2 Jahrzehnten gehörte er einzig und allein einer einzigen Frau. Nur die Gräfin hielt sein Herz fest im Griff, ihr allein gehörte seine Liebe; das war allen bekannt und nie würde er auch nur im Traum daran denken, ihr untreu zu werden. Und allein für diese absolute Treue ihres Gatten wurde sie von vielen Frauen der Provinz beneidet, die sich wünschten, ihre Männer würden es mit der ehelichen Treue genauso halten wie der Herr Graf...

Seine Exzellenz hatte jedoch nicht standesgemäß geheiratet und noch heute war der Skandal, den seine Verkündung nicht aus den üblichen Konventionen, sondern nur aus Liebe heiraten zu wollen ausgelöst hatte, ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema, wenn es sonst nichts zu tratschen und zu klatschen gab. Dabei war es nicht so sehr dieser exzentrische Entschluss, sondern das Mädchen, mit dem er sich wenig später verlobt und als seine Gräfin ausgewählt hatte.

Es war durchaus nicht unüblich, wenn weniger wichtige Kinder einer nicht sehr bedeutenden Adelsfamilie außerhalb ihres Standes heirateten und damit noch eine halbwegs akzeptable Partie machten. Aber vom Erben wurde allgemein erwartet, das wenigstens er standesgemäß ein adeliges Mädchen aus guter Familie ehelichte...

Ein Aufschrei ging durch Land und Familie als seine Exzellenz ein Mädchen aus einer verarmten Bürgersfamilie auf das Schloss holte, mit dem festen Vorsatz, sie zum Altar zu führen und mit ihr alt zu werden.

Er wies sämtliche Ratschläge auf eine bessere, standesgemäße Partie zurück und drohte jedem, der das Wort 'Mesalliance' erwähnte, oder ihm noch einmal vorschlug, eine andere zu heiraten und sein Verlobte statt dessen als Mätresse im Schloss zu behalten damit, ihn oder sie sofort aus der Familie zu verstoßen. Das war sein letztes Wort gewesen. Aber er war den meisten seiner Verwandten auf die Zehen getreten – sei es durch harte Worte oder ob des Skandals, dem sich kein Mitglied der Familie von Krolock entziehen konnte. Zahlreiche Familien aus besseren Kreisen fühlten sich ebenfalls beleidigt ob seiner Wahl – hatten sie sich doch Chancen darauf erhofft, das eine ihrer Töchter die glückliche sein und die neue Gräfin von Krolock werden würde.

Graf von Krolock war dies jedoch gleichgültig. Er holte das Mädchen auf das Schloss, sorgte dafür das sie lernte, was sie als junge Gräfin wissen musste und wenige Monate später heirateten sie in einer bescheidenen Zeremonie, zu der nur der engste Familienkreis eingeladen war.

Es hatte damals viele böse Zungen gegeben, die über die Motive seiner Exzellenz und des Mädchens spekulierten. Doch das Paar strafte sie alle Lügen.

Ihre Ehe war vorbildlich und ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung unübersehbar, und über die Jahre hinweg empfand man allmählich eine tiefe Ehrfurcht vor dem starken, unerschütterlichen Band, das die beiden miteinander teilten.

Aber diese ungewöhnliche, fast märchenhafte Geschichte war nicht ohne ein Drama geblieben.

Das erste Kind des Paares war ein Sohn. Doch nach der Geburt des zweiten Kindes, einem Mädchen, erkrankte die Gräfin im Wochenbett. Das Kind starb – und sie selbst fast auch.

Der Leibarzt des Grafen stellte fest, das sie ihm, selbst wenn sie überleben sollte, keine Kinder mehr würde schenken können.

Böse Zungen behaupteten, dies sei die Strafe des Grafen, für seine exzentrische Art und seinen Trotz gegen alte Traditionen. Und mit angehaltenem Atem wartete die gesamte Grafschaft darauf, was ihr Lehnsherr nun tun würde.

Ein einziger Erbe war zu wenig. Zu häufig rafften harte Winter und Krankheiten die Kinder dahin, ehe sie heran gewachsen waren. Es war das gute Recht des Grafen seine Frau zu verstoßen und sich eine andere zu nehmen, die im Stande war, der Grafschaft Erben zu gebären – sollte jenes Weib denn überleben. Es war fast so etwas wie seine Pflicht sich eine ihrer zu entledigen und viele begannen darauf zu hoffen, doch noch eine gute Partie zu machen.

Aber der Graf verstieß seine Frau nicht. Er wollte nichts davon hören, gegen alle Vernunft. Der Tod des Kindes hatte ihn schwer getroffen und er litt zunehmend unter der Krankheit seiner Frau und der Sorge um sie. Der Gedanke sie zu verlieren oder sie verstoßen und eine andere heiraten zu müssen, war ihm schier unerträglich.

Im Egoismus seines Kummers über warf er sich mit vielen weiteren Verwandten, die ihn drängten endlich von dieser Torheit abzulassen und eine passende und angemessene Frau zu finden. Aber wie zuvor wollte er nichts davon hören. Er verstieß drei seiner Schwestern mit samt ihren Familien und trat seinen Verwandten wiederholt sehr auf die Füße. In den folgenden Wochen kämpfte er wie ein in die Enge getriebener Wolf darum, seine Frau an seiner Seite halten zu können. Einige der besten Ärzte des Landes kümmerten sich um die Gräfin.

In den langen Wochen in denen es ungewiss war, ob Gräfin Elisabeth leben oder sterben würde, sah man den Herrn Grafen nur selten. Tag und Nacht wachte er am Krankenbett seiner Frau und verließ es nur in den dringendsten Notfällen um selbst zu kommen. Ansonsten schickte er einen Schreiber und einen alten Berater, wo er sich unter anderen Umständen selbst bemüht hätte. Er sah mehr und mehr so aus, als würde auch er krank werden. Er war wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. ER war blass und hatte anscheinend einiges an Gewicht verloren, die Wangen begannen langsam einzufallen und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Wenn man ihn einmal zu Gesicht bekam wirkte er gequält und gebrochen, als sei de lebensfrohe und charmante Mann, der er vor der Krankheit der Gräfin gewesen war, niemals wirklich gewesen.

Das einfache Volk, das seinen herzensguten, starrsinnigen und bisweilen törichten jungen Grafen in den beiden vergangenen Jahren sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte, begann zu fürchten das er, sollte die Gräfin nicht überleben, seiner Frau in ein all zu frühes Grab folgen würde – zusammen mit seinem gerade ein Jahr alten Sohn. Denn sollten sowohl ihre als auch seine Exzellenz sterben, würde der wahre Erbe der Grafschaft, der kleine Sohn seiner Exzellenz, nicht lange genug leben, um erwachsen zu werden und den Titel seines Vaters zu tragen. Dafür würden zahlreiche Verwandte schon sorgen...

Als die Herrin sich schließlich erholte, war es bereits gewiss, das er sie niemals aufgeben oder zur Mätresse degradieren würde.

Er liebte seine Frau mehr als alles auf der Welt, jenseits aller Vernunft. Er würde für sie barfuß durch die Hölle gehen, wenn es sein müsste.

Er nahm es in Kauf, das sein kleiner Sohn ihr einziges Kind bleiben würde und ging das große Wagnis ein, seinen Titel und die Grafschaft vielleicht an den Sohn einer seiner vielen Schwestern zu verlieren, wenn der kleine Junge nicht leben würde, bis er erwachsen war um eines Tages die Nachfolge anzutreten.

Ein Schicksal das vielen Adligen drohte, die nur einen einzigen Erben hatten. Aber der blasse, hell-haarige Sohn des Grafen überlebte und wurde erwachsen.

Allerdings zeigte Herbert von Krolock wenig Interesse für seine zukünftigen Pflichten, und das Volk munkelte, das er in mehr als nur dieser Angelegenheit...seltsam war. Er war eine große Sorge für seinen Vater. So sehr sich Graf von Krolock auch bemühte Herbert in die Pflicht einzubeziehen, die irgendwann einmal die seinigen sein würden, sein Sohn zeigte mehr Interesse an anderen Dingen, als an dem, was er eigentlich tun sollte.

Er war durchaus kein schlechter Sohn. Herbert war für für gewöhnlich durchaus bereit, sich von seinem Vater in diese oder jene Pflicht einweisen zu lassen, oder sie unter dessen wachsamen Augen selbst zu verrichten. Aber sollte er diese dann alleine übernehmen, geschah dies meist sehr leidlich und Graf von Krolock musste oft genug selbst letzte Hand anlegen, um die Unachtsamkeit seines Sohnes wieder gut zu machen.

Dies hatte schon so manches harte Wort des Grafen gegen seinen Sohn ausgelöst und auch manchen Streit, denn der jüngere Adlige sah seine Fehler oft nicht ein – oder war zu stolz dazu.

Graf von Krolock befürchtete, das Herbert es erst lernen würde, wenn er selbst eines Tages Graf sein würde. Wie schon unter seinem Großvater würden die einfachen Leute unter der Schlamperei und der Halsstrarrigkeit ihres zukünftigen Grafen zu leiden haben – oder das fürchtete Graf Victor zumindest.

Für gewöhnlich nahm er seinen eigenwilligen Sohn so oft es ging mit, wenn es irgendwo Probleme gab, um die sich der Graf kümmern musste – um ihn auf die Sorgen und Nöte der kleinen Leute aufmerksam werden zu lassen, um ihm klar zu machen das _sie _einmal _seine Verantwortung_ sein würden. Aber an diesem Morgen war er allein aufgebrochen und hatte seinen Sohn – mit diversen Aufgaben, die er bis zur Rückkehr seines Vaters erledigen sollte – im Schloss zurück gelassen. Es war kurz vor Tagesanbruch gewesen, als der Graf sich von seiner Frau verabschiedete und nun war es fast dunkel geworden. Das Schloss war noch etwa zwei Meilen entfernt und vor ihm lag das letzte kleine Bauerndorf auf dem Weg zum gräflichen Schloss.

Vor dem örtlichen Gasthaus – direkt neben der Durchgangsstraße, die ihn weiter in Richtung Schloss führen würde – hatten sich etliche Dorfbewohner nach dem sie ihr Tagewerk vollbracht hatten, zum schwatzen und trinken versammelt.

Sie sahen von ihren Gesprächen auf, als das müde Pferd des Grafen vorbei trottete.

Der Graf grüßte kurz. Er hatte nicht vor sich aufzuhalten um zu schwatzen, wie er das zu weilen zu tun pflegte. Ein langer Tag lag hinter ihm und er sehnte sich nach seiner Frau und einem heißen Bad, um den Staub der Landstraßen los zu werden.

„Seid ebenfalls gegrüßt, Herr Graf! Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns gesellen? Ich bin sicher, ein bequemes Zimmer und ein ordentliches Bad könnten sich für Euch arrangieren lassen! Und ich habe gerade das richtige Tröpfchen für den Gaumen Eurer Exzellenz da!"

Graf von Krolock zügelte sein Pferd und wandte sich im Sattel um; er war nicht überrascht den alten, fast Zahnlosen Wirt verschmitzt zu sich herüber grinsen zu sehen, der gerade mit einem verbeulten, altersfleckigen Holztablett Getränkehumpen verteilte.

„Danke, heute Abend nicht, Meister Chagal. Ich weiß die hervorragende Küche Eurer Frau und Euer vorzügliches Haus natürlich zu schätzen..." er nickte mit einem charmanten Lächeln der rundlichen Wirtin zu, die prompt bis an die Haarwurzeln errötete, und strich sich einige schwarze Haarsträhnen die sich aus der Masse seiner für die Reise mit einem schlichten Lederband zusammengebundenen Haare gelöst hatten und ihm ins Gesicht fielen, aus den Augen.

„..aber ich muss Euer großzügiges Angebot leider ausschlagen."

Das schalkhafte Lächeln verschwand aus den eisblauen Augen und der Graf wurde wieder ernst.

„Meine Frau erwartet mich." sein Blick wandte sich in die Richtung des entfernten Schlosses, das jenseits des Waldes von hier aus noch nicht zu sehen war.

„Es ist gefährlich des Nachts allein unterwegs zu sein, Exzellenz," warf ein Bauer ein. „Ihr solltet lieber heute Nacht hier bleiben, wo ihr sicher seid."

Der Graf schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, sein Blick noch immer in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Es ist zu spät um einen Boten zu senden und meine Frau erwartet meine Rückkehr. Habt ihr auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, was eure Gräfin mit mir anstellen wird, wenn ich ohne ein Wort ausbleibe und die Nacht hier verbringe? Sie wird mich gewiss schelten! Und mein Sohn... Wer weiß was er diesmal wieder anrichtet, wenn ich unerwartet über Nacht fort bleibe..."

Schallendes Gelächter erklang reihum und wieder blitze das schalkhafte Lächeln des Grafen auf.

„Und wir dachten hier alle, Ihr währet besser dran, als wir alle, Herr Graf," sagte der alte Wirt zwinkernd.

Natürlich wussten alle das Seine Exzellenz das alles nicht ernst meinte. Es war nur ein Scherz, ein Spiel. Allen war klar, das es einfach die Sehnsucht war, die ihn weiter trieb. Er wollte zurück in die Arme seiner Frau. Selbst nach über zwanzig Ehejahren vermochte sie es noch ihn derart an sich zu fesseln, und viele Frauen beneideten sie um diese Gabe.

„Nun, auch ich bin nur ein verheirateter Mann und geplagter Vater, nicht wahr?" sagte er schließlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln in die runde. Dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst.

„Nein, diesmal nicht, ich reite weiter. Es ist noch hell genug. Außerdem ist die Zeit der Wölfe noch nicht gekommen. Nur in harten Wintern greifen sie Menschen an."

Schweigen begleitete sein Worte und plötzlich sah er in argwöhnische, skeptische Gesichter.

Graf von Krolock runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ihr... ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht an diesen ganzen Unsinn?"

'Dieser ganze Unsinn', das waren die Gerüchte die sich in den letzten Monaten häuften; das es in den Wäldern des Landes bei Nacht nicht mehr geheuer sei. Es war von Geistern und Dämonen die rede, manchmal auch von besonders wilden Wölfen – einem Feind, mit dem man seit je her zu rechnen hatte. Aber Graf von Krolock glaubte nicht daran. Er hielt alles für albernen Aberglauben und dummes Gerede. Ammenmärchen, nicht mehr.

Diese Leute fürchteten sich vor ihrem eigenen Schatten. Die wenigsten waren jemals mit Bildung in Berührung gekommen- geschweige denn jemals weiter als in das nächste oder übernächste Dorf. Was außerhalb Transsylvaniens geschah, kümmerte sie nicht, es sei denn es hatte unmittelbare Auswirkungen auf sie – wie beispielsweise ein Krieg. Und es würde sie nur befremdet haben, wenn man versucht hätte, ihnen von den Fortschritten, die überall gemacht wurden, erzählt hätte.

Der Graf selbst galt bei seinen Untertanen bereits als Sonderling. Für einen Adligen, der in den Südkarpaten lebte – eine Gegend, in der Fortschritt wenn überhaupt, nur selten kam – war der Herr Graf hoch gebildet. Er beschäftigte sich viel mit den neusten wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen und sogar ein wenig mit Philosophie. Wenn er es einrichten konnte, brachte er Stunden in seiner privaten Bibliothek zu.

'Obgleich Christ, weigerte er sich in mysteriösen und seltsamen Geschehnissen das zu sehen, was sie waren: Strafen oder Prüfungen Gottes. Statt dessen suchte er nach einer 'wissenschaftlichen' oder 'logischen Erklärung'.

Man sah ihm diese Eigenart, wie viele andere nach. Es gab sonst sehr wenig an ihm auszusetzen... „Schon gut, schon gut," lenkte Graf von Krolock schließlich seufzend ein. „Ihr habt eure Ansichten und ich habe meine. Aber ich werde weiter reiten. Ich glaube nicht an Geister und Dämonen. Es gab nichts in meinem Leben, das mich davon überzeugt hätte, das sie wirklich existieren. Wenn ich heute Nacht nicht zurück komme, wird meine Frau dafür sorgen, das sie im Schloss jeden Stein nach mir umdrehen. Eure Herrin würde sich deshalb große Sorgen machen. Sie wird sich ohnehin schon sorgen, weil ich noch nicht zurück bin. Ich war länger unterwegs, als ich dachte, ich wurde mehrmals aufgehalten.

Nein... diese Aufregung werde ich ihr ersparen. Ich kenne diesen Weg besser als die meisten, mir würde es auffallen, wenn etwas anders währe . Als gewöhnlich. Ich gehe nach Hause. In einer Stunde kann ich dort, wenn mich nicht wieder etwas aufhält. Wie ich schon sagte: _meine Frau erwartet mich_."

Der Graf strich sich einige verirrte Strähnen hinter ein Ohr zurück und nahm die Zügel wieder auf, die er auf den Hals des Rappen hatte fallen lassen.

„Es wird der Herrin nichts nützen, wenn Ihr niemals ankommt und sie zur Witwe macht, Herr Graf."

Graf von Krolock seufzte ungeduldig. Was als kleiner Scherz begonnen hatte, begann ihn nun zu ermüden und die ganze Angelegenheit wurde ihm äußerst lästig. Hielt es ihn doch noch mehr auf und verzögerte seine Heimkehr noch mehr.

„Ich habe nicht vor, sie zur Witwe zu machen! Genauso wenig, wie ich vor habe mich noch länger aufzuhalten!" Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit waren seine Worte scharf und ungeduldig. „Mir wird nichts geschehen. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge um meine Sicherheit. Das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er seinem Pferd die Versen in die Flanken und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Allmählich verschmolz die Gestalt des Grafen mit den Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Dorfplatzes, der von der kleinen Straße aus fest getretenem Staub durchschnitten wurde. Noch lange starrten die Dorfbewohner in die tiefer werdende Dunkelheit, in die der Graf verschwunden war. „Gib Gott, dass wir seine Exzellenz wohlbehalten wiedersehen," lies sich die Wirtin schließlich mit dumpfer Stimme vernehmen.

♣♣♣♣

Während er einige Zeit später durch den Wald ritt, beleuchteten nur die Sterne den Weg des Grafen. Aber Pferd und Reiter kannten die verschlungenen Pfade sehr gut – hatte der Rappe seinen Herrn doch schon unzählige Male auf ihnen in die eine oder andere Richtung getragen.

Normalerweise legte seine Exzellenz dieses Stück des Weges sehr schnell zurück. Mit Ausnahme der Leute die Schloss lebten, war sehr selten jemand auf diesen Wegen unterwegs, da das gräfliche Schloss tief im Wald lag. Irgendein exzentrischer Vorfahre hatte seinen Wohnsitz dort errichtet. Sicher, der dichte Wald der es umgab und bis auf eine halbe Meile zu den Schlossmauern heran reichte, machte das Schloss leichter zu verteidigen, aber es lag abseits der meisten Dörfer, Weiler und der kleinen Städte. Die Familie unterhielt zwar einige weitere Wohnsitze in einigen der größeren Städte, aber die meisten wurden von Schwestern seiner Exzellenz bewohnt, die irgendeinen ärmeren Landadligen oder gut betuchten Handwerkerssohn geheiratet hatten. Ein einziger stand leer und diente seiner Exzellenz als Stadtresidenz. Doch er war selten dort. Nur wenige Wochen im Jahr hielt er sich dort auf. Er zog die Ruhe des entlegenen Stammsitzes der Familie vor.

Die Strecke vom Schloss durch den Wald lies seine Exzellenz Mircea für gewöhnlich im Galopp zurück legen. Pferd und Reiter genoßen diese kleinen Jagden durch den Wald... Jedoch nicht an diesem Abend. Graf von Krolock lies sein müdes Pferd abwechselnd im Trab und im Schritt gehen. Der lange Tag forderte von beiden seinen Tribut und sie kamen nur langsam voran. Der Mond war schon eine Hand breit weiter gewandert, und seine Exzellenz war noch immer nicht an dem letzten Meilenstein vor dem Schloss vorbei gekommen.

Tatsächlich war sich der adlige nur halb des Weges und dessen bewusst, was er tat, den er war tief in Gedanken versunken. Seine Müdigkeit führte ihm einmal mehr vor Augen, das er allmählich alt wurde. Man sah es ihm noch nicht an, aber er selbst fühlte das nahende Alter.

Wie viel Zeit mochte ihm noch bleiben? Wie sollte es weiter gehen, wenn sein Sohn nicht bald einmal mehr Pflichtgefühl aufbrachte? Was sollte aus Land und Leuten werden?

Er fühlte den gierigen Blick seiner Schwestern im Nacken, die noch immer hofften, einer ihrer Söhne würde vielleicht eines Tages den Titel und die Ländereien erben und der Graf erschauerte bei dieser Vorstellung. Die Versuche diverser Verwandter sich liebkind zu machen und in seiner Gunst zu steigen, hatte vor langen Jahren seine Entscheidung gefestigt, nicht in der Stadtresidenz zu bleiben, die sein Vater immer vorgezogen hatte, und sich statt dessen auf den abgelegenen Hauptsitz der Familie zurück zu ziehen. Weitab von seinen zahlreichen Schwestern fühlte er sich wohler, auch wenn es seine Arbeit etwas erschwerte.

So in Gedanken bemerkte er die flüchtige Bewegung in den Schatten jenseits des Weges nicht – wohl aber sein Pferd. Der Hengst blieb abrupt stehen und schnaubte unruhig. Damit riss er Seine Exzellenz aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Graf sah sich um. Die Kreuzung mit dem großen Meilenstein in der Mitte lag ruhig vor ihm. Er spähte einige Minuten in die Dunkelheit, aber in der Schwärze war nichts zu erkennen. Statt dessen beugte er sich im Sattel vor und klopfte dem Hengst den Hals.

„Ist schon gut, Mircea. Es ist nicht mehr weit jetzt. Bald sind wir zu Hause, mein Freund."

In der Nähe raschelte es im Gebüsch.

Der Graf fuhr im Sattel herum, doch sah er nichts, was dieses plötzliche Geräusch hervor gerufen haben könnte. Bis auf die Rufe der Käutzchen und Uhus und das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, war es ruhig. Nur die gewöhnlichen Geräusche eines Waldes bei Nacht.

Graf von Krolock streichelte Mircea's Hals. Seine Hand strich ruhig über das glatte Fell, während Mircea unter ihm unruhig auf der Stelle trat und schnaubte.

„Schon gut. Das war wahrscheinlich nur ein Fuchs, Mircea. Beruhige dich, alter Junger." Er lies seine Finger noch einige Male über das weiche Fell gleiten, ehe er sich wieder in den Sattel zurück sinken lies. Er drückte dem Rappen die Versen in die Flanken, aber statt weiter zu gehen blieb Mircea stehen wo er stand und weigerte sich, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Graf von Krolock seufzte und glitt elegant aus dem Sattel. Er trat vor seinen Hengst, streichelte die Nase des Tieres und fasste die Zügel mit einer Hand

„Ich weiß. Du bist müde. Aber das bin ich auch, mein Freund. Ich mute mir nicht weniger zu als dir. Aber wenn du plötzlich anfängst vor den harmlosesten Dingen zu erschrecken, nur weil du müde bist, dann kommen wir nur noch später nach Hause." Er streichelte den langen schlanken Hals des Pferdes und sah es eindringlich an. „Na komm schon. Ich gehe ein Stück neben dir her."

Graf von Krolock ging einige Schritte und Mircea folgte zögernd. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seinem Herrn ungehorsam zu sein. Seine Exzellenz war erleichtert. Wenn es sein musste, würde er auch die Restliche Meile zum Schloss neben Mircea zu Fuß zurück legen, wenn es sie nur endlich zum Schloss brachte! Er schlug den Weg nach Süden, Richtung Schloss ein und hinter ihm blieb Mircea erneut abrupt stehen und zerrte in die andere Richtung – in die, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Allmählich wurde der Herr Grafen dieses Verhaltens überdrüssig. Er war den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen, von einem entlegenen kleinen Dorf zum nächsten geritten, hatte sich um Angelegenheiten streitender Nachbarn bis hinzu einer beschädigten Mühle kümmern müssen und war bereits vor Morgengrauen auf den Beinen gewesen. Jetzt wollte er endlich nach Hause – und er war versucht die restliche Strecke zu Fuß zurück zu legen und das störrische Pferd sich selbst zu überlassen. Und während er sein unruhiges Pferd schalt, bemerkte er den dunklen Schatten nicht, der sich ihm aus der Richtung näherte, der er jetzt den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„Verflucht seist du, Mircea! Es ist jetzt genug, hörst du?! Wenn du nicht...!" er sprach diesen Satz nie zu Ende.

Vor ihm legte Mircea die Ohren an und richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine auf. Graf von Krolock fuhr herum. Doch er erkannte zu spät, auf was ihn Mircea die ganze Zeit vergeblich versucht hatte ihn aufmerksam zu machen.

Eine Schattenhafte Gestalt mit rot glühenden Augen kam auf ihn zu. Es blieb ihm gerade noch genug Zeit seinen Dolch unter dem Umhang hervor zu ziehen, bevor der Schatten sich auf ihn stürzte. Mircea scheute und galoppierte panisch davon.

Graf von Krolock stürzt zu Boden, sein Angreifer über ihm. Der Dolch wurde ihm entrissen und landete mehrere Meter außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich von seinem unbekannten Angreifer zu befreien, doch sein Angreifer schien drei mal mehr Kraft zu haben als er selbst und es kostete ihn keine Mühe die Versuche des Adligen sich frei zu kämpfen zu überwinden.

Das letzte was der Graf wahrnahm, war ein Scharfer Schmerz an seiner Kehle, ehe sein Bewusstsein in der Dunkelheit versank.

♣♣♣♣

**Autor's Note:**

So, und immer her mit den Kommentaren! Was stört Euch, was haltet ihr für verbesserungswürdig? Was hat Euch gefallen... Ich bin für alles offen. :-)

Falls irgendwas nicht stimmen sollte, sagt es mir einfach, okay? Ich hab die Story nämlich selber Beta-readen müssen, weil meine Beta derzeit wegen akutem Liebeskummer ausgefallen ist...

Trotzdem ein großes DANKE an dich Nicole, dafür das du meine TDV Obesession erträgst!

Ich hoffe, ich habe dich bald wieder mit dabei im Boot!

Mein aller herzlichster Dank geht an Countess von Krolock. Danke das du mich auf die kleinen Ungereimtheiten in dieser Geschichte hingewiesen hast! Hab Dank für deine Mühe!

Und bevor jemand fragt: Kevin, nicht Thomas!


	2. Jeder Alptraum erwacht

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

**Zum ewigen Leben verflucht**

**- Die wahre Geschichte des Grafen von Krolock -**

**Kapitel 2: Jeder Alptraum erwacht**

Einige müde Soldaten hielten trotz der späten Stunden auf den Wehrgängen des Schlosses Wache. Ein Soldat mit einem dunkleren Umhang als die anderen trat zu einem seiner Kameraden, der mit einer Fackel in der Hand die schmale Straße zum Schloss hinauf beobachtete.

„Noch immer nichts von seiner Exzellenz, Ivan?"

„Nein, nichts Hauptmann. Kein Bote und kein Zeichen seiner Exzellenz selbst."

Der ältere Mann seufzte schwer.

„Ich hätte ihn begleiten sollen. Das nächste mal werde ich mich nicht so leicht von seiner Lordschaft abweisen lassen. Er sollte nicht alleine so lange unterwegs sein – ganz besonders nicht bei Nacht!"

„Der Herr Graf wird sich nur schwer überzeugen lassen, Hauptmann. Ihr kennt seine Einstellung in dieser Hinsicht besser, als jeder andere von uns."

Der Hauptmann schnaubte. „Ich diene Seiner Exzellenz seit er damals die Nachfolge des alten Grafen, seines Vaters – Gott hab' seine Seele gnädig – antrat. Er hielt es damals nicht anders als heute. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Fechter. Warum sollte er sich mit einer Eskorte belasten?

Damals war ich selbst noch jünger als seine Exzellenz – und ich habe diese Ansicht nicht nur geteilt und bewundert, ich konnte ihm nur beipflichten! Heute bin ich kein junger Narr mehr, und ich weiß es besser. Wir brauchen seine Exzellenz. Er ist der beste Graf den seine Familie seit Generationen hervor gebracht hat. Es ist einfach unverantwortlich von ihm, ganz alleine los zu reiten, wenn er sich um Probleme in verschiedenen Dörfern kümmern muss!"

Er schnaubte ein weiteres Mal. So oft schon hatte er Graf von Krolock gebeten, nicht ohne Eskorte los zu reiten – und noch jedes Mal war er abgewiesen worden.

„Ja, ich kenne seine Ansichten," stimmte er grollend zu. „Und ich kenne seinen Gott verdammten Dickschädel! Ach, verflucht, es hängt viel zu viel von ihm ab, als das er weiter so leichtsinnig sein dürfte! Ein Mann mit einem Stall voller gieriger Schwestern darf kein so großes Risiko eingehen! Er hat mehr Feinde als es es selbst zugeben möchte!" Der alte Soldat schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Wenn er zurück kommt, werde ich mit ihm reden. Und diesmal wird er Vernunft annehmen!"

Das Geräusch von Pferdehufen kam näher.

„Na endlich! Das muss er jetzt sein!" der Hauptmann beugte sich über die Brüstung des Wehrganges. Im nächsten Moment brach das Pferd des Grafen eine halbe Meile unter ihnen aus dem dichten Wald. Aber etwas an der Silhouette stimme nicht. Sie kam näher und schließlich erkannten sie es deutlich. Es war das Pferd des Grafen, kein Zweifel. Dieses Pferd würden sie alle unter tausenden erkennen. Aber der Hengst war allein. Die Zügel hingen ihm lose um den Hals und die Steigbügel schlugen bei jedem Schritt gegen seine Flanken.

„Fangt das Pferd ein und bringt es herein!" brüllte der Hauptmann und sofort eilte einer der Wächter - die am geöffneten Tor Wache hielten, und auf seine Exzellenz warteten, um es hinter ihm zu schließen – auf den Hengst zu, der sich, wie jedes entlaufene Pferd seinen Weg zu seinem Stall gesucht hatte. Müde wie er war, lies sich Mircea rasch einfangen und durch das von Fackeln beleuchtete Tor führen.

„Kein Zweifel, das ist das Pferd seiner Exzellenz, aber wo ist der Herr Graf?! Reamon! Hol mir den Stallmeister, sofort! Jeren, Hecktor, ihr nehmt euch Fackeln und sucht in der Nähe nach seiner Lordschaft! Wenn der Hengst nur weggelaufen ist, dann ist er vielleicht ganz in der Nähe!"

„Mircea würde dem Grafen niemals weglaufen, Hauptmann."

„Daran glaube ich auch nicht, Ivan. Aber wir müssen es versuchen. Wenn Mircea nicht einfach davon gelaufen ist, befürchte ich das schlimmste."

„Hauptmann!"

„Ich komme, Reamon!" Der alte Soldat kletterte behände eine der schmalen, gewundenen Treppen vom Wehrgang hinunter. Unten wartete Reamon, ein junger Soldat, mit dem Stallmeister, einem untersetzten Mann in fortgeschrittenen Jahren.

Der Hauptmann nickte dem jungen Soldaten knapp zu. „Das währe alles, Reamon. Geh' wieder auf deinen Posten." Der junge Soldat nickte kurz und eilte die Treppe zu den Wehrgängen hinauf, während der Hauptmann den Stallmeister zu dem Soldaten führte, der mit dem Pferd des Grafen am Zügel wartete.

„Mircea kam gerade allein zurück. Seht ihn Euch an und sagt mir, was Euch auffällt. Danach wissen wir mehr."

Der Stallmeister ging vorsichtig um das noch immer unruhige Tier herum und prüfte nach einer Weile das Geschirr. „Hmm... gerissen ist nichts... Der Sattel sitzt fest... Beide Steigbügel sind gerade. Sie wurden nicht hinauf gezogen, er kann also nicht bei einer Rast weggelaufen sein," brummte er schließlich.

„Könnte der Graf gestürzt sein?" fragte der Hauptmann vorsichtig.

„Nein. Er ist ein zu guter, ein zu vorsichtiger und erfahrener Reiter, als das er einfach gestürzt sein könnte. Mircea hier würde in auch niemals abwerfen und weglaufen, auch darum könnt ihr es ausschließen. Ich habe nie ein Pferd gesehen, das seinem Herrn besser gehorcht, als dieser Rappe." Der Stallmeister klopfte Mircea den langen schlanken Hals. „Aber er ist sehr unruhig, das muss ich zugeben. Sehr ungewöhnlich. Mircea ist nicht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen."

„Führe ihn ein bisschen herum!" befahl der Hauptmann dem Soldaten, der Mircea am Zügel hielt. „Meister Ekerhard, ich danke Euch. Würdet ihr jetzt bitte den Stallburschen rufen lassen, der sich gewöhnlich um den Hengst kümmert?"

Der Stallmeister nickte kurz und trottete in Richtung der Ställe davon.

Der Hauptmann legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte zu den Wehrgängen hinauf. „Reamon! Weck' sofort alle Mann die keine Wache haben! Ivan, die Hälfte der Wächter im Schloss wird abgezogen! Bereitet euch auf eine ausgedehnte Suche vor! Ich will das ihr in zehn Minuten fertig zum Aufbruch seid! Ich gehe zur Herrin!

♣♣♣♣

Die Gräfin saß in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer im Salon. Das Feuer im offenen Kamin und einige Kerzen um sie herum tauchten den behaglich eingerichteten Raum in flackerndes Licht. Sie hatte eine Näharbeit vor sich, als es plötzlich klopfte. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie hatte zuvor schon geglaubt, Lärm im Hof gehört zu haben... Er war zurück!

Statt ihres Gatten trat jedoch ein Diener ein.

„Verzeiht, Herrin, aber der Hauptmann wünscht Euch zu sprechen. Er sagt es sei dringend."

Das Herz der Gräfin sank. Während der vergangenen Stunden hatte sie vergeblich auf das Geräusch von Pferdehufen im Schlosshof gewartet. Sie dachte, sie hätte das ersehnte Geräusch endlich gehört, aber es schien nur eine Wunschvorstellung gewesen zu sein. Allmählich machte sie sich immer größere Sorgen um ihre Gatten.

Er war schon zu lange fort. Für gewöhnlich war er spätestens bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück, oder schickte einen Boten mit einer Nachricht, wenn er erst am nächsten Tag zurück kommen würde... Sie nickte dem Diener zu.

„Führe' ihn herein."

Sie musste nicht lange warten.

„Herrin," der Hauptmann verbeugte sich steif und die Gräfin erwiderte die Verbeugung mit einem würdevollen Nicken, das nicht im mindesten verriet, das sie nicht von adliger Herkunft war. Jeder, der Gelegenheit hatte, sie etwas näher kennen zu lernen erkannte, das sie mehr das Herz einer Adligen besaß, als viele der Schwestern ihres Mannes.

„Was gibt es, Hauptmann? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch helfen, kann, für gewöhnlich weiß mein Herr besser über die Fragen zu entscheiden, die Euch sicher beschäftigen. Aber ich werde natürlich für Euch tun, was ich kann."

„Nun, wegen Seiner Exzellenz, Eures Gatten bin ich hier, Herrin."

„Ist er zurück?" die grau-grünen Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf und dem Veteranen viel es sehr schwer, diese Hoffnung zu zerstören. Ihm war – wie nahezu jedem in der Provinz – bekannt, wie sehr der Graf und die Gräfin einander zugetan waren.

„Herrin... offen gesagt... ich befürchte Seiner Exzellenz ist etwas zugestoßen. Sein Pferd kam gerade allein zum Schloss zurück und es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, das er gestürzt oder sein Hengst einfach weggelaufen sein könnte."

„Was?!" die Stimme der Gräfin war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Sie erhob sich, eine Hand an der Kehle und die Näharbeit entglitt ihren Fingern und fiel achtlos zu Boden.

„Wo ist er?" Angst stand in ihren Augen und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Ich habe angeordnet, die Hälfte der Wächter abzuziehen und meine restlichen Männer zu wecken. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis können wir sofort aufbrechen um die Umgebung nach dem Herrn Grafen abzusuchen."

Die Herrin schluckte schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Hauptmann. Sucht ihn, findet ihn. Ich möchte das jeder verfügbare Mann im Schloss euch bei der Suche unterstützt!"

„Herrin!" der Hauptmann deutete eine weitere, knappe Verbeugung an und war schon fast bei der Tür.

„Hauptmann...?"

Der Soldat wandte sich um. „Ja, Frau Gräfin?"

„Findet ihn. Bringt ihn mir zurück Hauptmann."

Er nickte. Er sah sie Sorge in ihren Augen und die Angst und plötzlich musste er an seine eigene Frau denken. Auch sie würde in der selben Situation nicht anders empfinden und plötzlich war er sich noch mehr dessen bewusst, das auch die Herrin nur eine Frau war, die sich um ihren Ehemann sorgte.

„Das werde ich, Herrin. Ihr habt mein Wort darauf. Ich werde jeden Stein umdrehen lassen, bis Seine Exzellenz gefunden ist. Das schwöre ich Euch, Frau Gräfin."

Damit lies er Gräfin von Krolock allein.

Die schlanke, blonde Frau schlug einen Moment lang die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern bebten. Aber sie weinte nicht. Sie wusste, sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Es gab Dinge die getan werden, Befehle, die gegeben werden mussten...

Sie brauchte einige weitere kostbare Momente um sich für das zu fassen, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie ging zur Tür hinüber und zog an einer Kordel. Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Mädchen hastete herein.

„Wecke sofort die gesamte männliche Dienerschaft! Sie sollen dem Hauptmann bei der Suche nach Seiner Exzellenz behilflich sein! Auch die, die nicht schlafen sollen mit ihm gehen! Ich will, das jeder verfügbare Mann im Schloss nach dem Herrn Grafen sucht! Sie sollen sich sputen, der Hauptmann will so schnell es geht aufbrechen. Eil' dich!"

Das Mädchen knickste hastig und eilte hinaus.

Die Gräfin ging händeringend einige Zeit im Salon auf und ab, ehe sie wieder in ihren Sessel sank – die halbfertige Näharbeit vergessen zu ihren Füßen.

Im Schloss herrschte nun heller Aufruhr. Sie hörte laute Stimmen und viele hin und her hastende Füße. Lärm drang auch aus dem Innenhof. Einige Männer brüllten Befehle, das Geraune der Stimmen schwoll an...

Schließlich wurde es im Schloss wieder ruhiger und von draußen kam neuerlicher Lärm, als die Männer endlich mit Fackeln los zogen, um ihren Herrn zu finden.

Gräfin von Krolock hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie endlich aufgebrochen waren, aber ihr schien es wie eine Ewigkeit. Jeder Augenblick schien Stunden zu dauern. Schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben begann sie zu weinen.

Als die sich an diesem Morgen von ihm verabschiedete, hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten, das sie ihren Liebsten vielleicht zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. Sie hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen... Sie hätte mit ihm reiten sollen!

„Oh, Victor!" flüsterte sie mit von Tränen fast erstickter Stimme. „Komm zurück zu mir!"

♣♣♣♣

**Autor's Note:**

So, Kapitel 2... In der tat war es, wie Kapitel 1 seit gut zwei Jahren fertig. Aber ich hatte nie Zeit weiter zu schreiben, weil ich durch die Ausbildung keine Zeit mehr hatte...

Egal was ihr zu dieser Story zu sagen habt, immer her mit den Kommentaren, ich bin nach wie vor für alles offen!

Wenn euch etwas auffällt, was in irgend einer Weise komisch sein sollte, bitte Bescheid sagen, weil meine Beta nach wie vor durch Abwesenheit glänzt, und ich hier allein sehen muss, wie ich klar komme, bis sie ihre Trennung verdaut hat... Ich hoffe, ich hab sie bald wieder dabei...


	3. Alle Hoffnung muss vergeh'n

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

**Zum ewigen Leben verflucht**

**- Die wahre Geschichte des Grafen von Krolock -**

**Kapitel 3: Alle Hoffnung muss vergeh'n**

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als das klappern der Hufe eines einzelnen Pferdes, das in den inneren Schlosshof preschte an ihre Ohren drang. Eine Stimme bellte Befehle und kurz darauf erklang das Geräusch hastig auf den Boden hämmernder Schuhabsätze.

Wenige Minuten später hörte sie, wie die selben hastigen Schritte näher und näher kamen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ihr Sohn, Herbert von Krolock stürzte vollkommen außer Atem herein.

Gräfin Elisabeth stand auf. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, das ihr Sohn sich ebenfalls an der Suche nach seinem Vater beteiligt hatte, aber im Nachhinein kam es ihr töricht und selbstsüchtig vor, in ihrem Kummer und ihrer Sorge nicht an ihn gedacht zu haben und unterließ es, ihn zu tadeln.

Selbstverständlich musste ihm der ganze Aufruhr seltsam vorgekommen, und es sollte ihm nicht schwer gefallen sein, herauszufinden was der Grund dafür war.

Sein Vater mochte ihn tadeln und schelten, manches noch so harte Wort gegen ihn vorbringen, aber ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung war nicht zu übersehen. Natürlich hatte er sich an der Suche beteiligen wollen, als er hörte, das sein Vater verschwunden war...

Jetzt stand er schwer atmend in der Tür. Einige blonde Strähnen hatten sich aus dem im Nacken fest zusammen gebundenen Haar gelöst und fielen in sein Gesicht. Er hatte weder die eisblauen Augen, noch das rabenschwarze Haar seines Vaters geerbt, aber sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht war dem Victors so ähnlich... Jetzt war er sehr blass und der Ausdruck in seinen grau-grünen Augen lies der Gräfin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie ging auf ihn zu und packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Was ist passiert, Herbert? Habt ihr ihn gefunden? Wo ist er?"

Herbert nickte.

„Ja, wir haben ihn gefunden. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher. Sie werden sicher bald mit ihm hier

sein ..."

Dem Himmel sei dank! Alles würde gut werden...

Aber schlagartig viel ihr auf, wie belegt und rau seine Stimme klang und ihr wurde klar, das nicht alles zum besten stand.

„Was ist passiert, Herbert? Du verheimlichst mir doch etwas!" Er hatte ihr nie etwas vormachen können und er hatte es bis zu diesem Tag nicht gelernt. Sie las in ihm, wie in einem offenen Buch. Herbert schluckte schwer und schloss tief Luft holend kurz die Augen.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden... aber er ist bewusstlos. Bisher war niemand in der Lage ihn wieder zu sich zu bringen... Er ... er ist verletzt, Mutter... Schwer verletzt... Wir haben ihn in einem dichten Waldstück gefunden – eigentlich nur durch Zufall – etwa eine halbe Wegstunde von dem Meilenstein entfernt. Niemand kann sagen, wie lange er dort gelegen hat oder wie er dorthin gekommen ist – es war zu weit abseits der Straße, die zum Schloss führt...

An der Kreuzung mit dem Meilenstein haben wir Spuren gefunden. Vater muss vom Pferd gestiegen sein, um Mircea am Zügel zu führen. Der Hauptmann nimmt an, das er überfallen wurde... Es gibt Spuren, die auf ein Handgemenge hindeuten... und das hier..." Herbert unterbrach seinen hastigen Redefluss zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel, „... fanden wir einige Meter vom offensichtlichen Kampfplatz entfernt ... Erkennst du ihn?"

Und tatsächlich erkannte sie mit Schrecken, das es sich um Victors Dolch handelte. Sie erkannte ihn an dem aufwendig gearbeiteten Heft mit dem Familienwappen und den Gravuren entlang der Klinge. Er trug diesen Dolch stets versteckt bei sich, wo immer er auch hin ging.

„Er gehört deinem Vater..." brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor. Aber ihr Sohn hatte diese Waffe ebenso erkannt, wie sie selbst und nickte grimmig.

„Niemand kann sagen was geschehen ist," fuhr Herbert mit belegter Stimme fort. „Aber es kann kein gewöhnlicher Strauchdieb gewesen sein. Der Siegelring mag zu auffällig sein, aber sein Ehering..."

Die Gräfin nickte. Graf von Krolock hatte auf diesem sündhaft teuren Ring bestanden, gefertigt aus reinem Silber war in jeden der beiden Ringe ein leuchtend violetter Amethyst eingesetzt. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen das kleine Vermögen an ihrem Finger ihr in den vornehmen Kreisen die Notwendige Macht und den Nachdruck verlieh, die sie benötigte...

Man hatte sie stets als Emporkömmling betrachtet, so oft hatte man sie verspottet und geschnitten... Aber Victor hatte den seinigen der beiden bis auf ihre Größe vollkommen identischen Ringe stets mit Stolz getragen – wie eine ganz besondere Auszeichnung... Er hatte stets diesen Ring zu betonen gewusst, durch all die kleinen Bewegungen die den Ring an dem dritten Finger seiner rechten Hand bewußt geschickt zur Schau stellte und diese Geste hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt...

Doch dieser Ring war gleichzeitig auch ein Pfand seiner Liebe gewesen, eine Untermauerung seiner Entschlossenheit ... Sie war _seine _Gräfin...

Sie schüttelte die Erinnerung hastig ab. Natürlich hatte Herbert recht. Kein gewöhnlicher Dieb würde diesen Ring verschmähen. Ausgeschlossen! Sie nickte zum Zeichen, das sie ihm zustimmte und ihr Sohn fuhr stockend fort.

„Der Hauptmann und ich glauben auch nicht daran, das er den Dolch einfach verloren hat. Er wurde ihm entrissen – jemand hat dafür gesorgt, das er ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte... Mag sein, es war alles geplant... Sein Schwert hing am Sattel als Mircea ins Schloss zurück kam. Der Dolch war die einzige Waffe, die er noch bei sich trug... Aber wir werden es erst mit Sicherheit erfahren, wenn Vater wieder zu sich kommt. Vielleicht hat er seinen Angreifen erkannt..."

Wortlos schloss Herbert von Krolock seine Mutter in die Arme und sie klammerten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander.

„Ich bin sofort los geritten, als sie sich mit ihm auf den Weg gemacht haben... Er sollte sofort versorgt werden, wenn sie mit ihm ankommen..." flüsterte Herbert heiser.

Wie lange sie so verharrten, wusste keiner der beiden zu sagen. Plötzlich jedoch näherte sich Lärm. Der Trupp aus Dienern und Wächtern hatte Schloss von Krolock fast erreicht...

Gräfin von Krolock schob ihren Sohn bestimmt von sich. „Herbert, geh' und hol den Arzt. Lass ihn in die Gemächer deines Vaters kommen. Beeile dich!"

Der junge Adlige nickte kurz und hastete rasch davon um den Leibarzt seiner Exzellenz zu holen.

Wenig später drang Lärm aus dem Schlosshof.

„Ruft die Herrin!" erschallte es von unten. Aber Elisabeth von Krolock musste nicht erst gerufen werden. Bei diesem Ruf was sie schon hinaus gestürzt und auf dem Weg hinunter in den Schlosshof. Wie ein junges Mädchen rannte sie mit wehendem Kleid und aufgelöstem Haar die Treppen hinunter, vorbei an dem jungen Burschen, der geschickt worden sein musste, um sie zu rufen.

Im Hof erwartete sie eine Gruppe Fackeln tragender Diener und Soldaten. Einige trugen eine hastig improvisierte Bahre. Das Herz in ihrer Brust blieb für einen Moment stehen, als sie die scheinbar leblose Gestalt erkannte, die darüber lag. Sie schluckte schwer und trat näher. Die Männer gingen etwas zur Seite um ihr Platz zu machen.

Das Gesicht des Grafen war wachsbleich, die Kleider, soweit sie im Licht der Fackeln sehen konnte, blutbesudelt. Sein Atem ging schwach und angestrengt, als würde jeder Atemzug ihn ungeheure Kraft kosten und auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß. Ihn mit eigenen Augen so zu sehen war schlimmer als zu hören, wie es um ihn stand...

Ein scharfer Blick genügte um dem Hauptmann zu sagen, das der junge Herr seiner Mutter bereits alles zugetragen hatte, was er selbst wusste. Die Gräfin war eine starke Frau, das war allgemein bekannt, aber er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, ihr den ganzen Sachverhalt erst nach und nach zu berichten. Man sollte einer Frau nicht zu viel zumuten, ganz gleich wie stark sie war – und die Frau Gräfin hatte bereits zu viele Schicksalsschläge verkraften müssen...

Doch Herbert von Krolock war noch jung und unverheiratet und wusste nichts von solchen Überlegungen. Auch waren dessen wohlmeinende, doch törichte Worte nun schon ausgesprochen. Der Schaden war angerichtet und konnte nicht mehr gut gemacht werden.

„Ich nehme an, Euer Sohn hat Euch bereits informiert, Frau Gräfin?" Die Stimme des Hauptmanns klang mitfühlend, aber es war keine Frage. Die Gräfin sah ihn kurz an und nickte.

„Nun, Eure Exzellenz, ich will ehrlich sein. Es scheint so, als wollte jemand vertuschen, was wirklich geschehen ist. Mylord hat sich viele Verwandte zum Feind gemacht, Ihr wisst das ebenso gut wie ich, Herrin... Aber wer auch immer hinter diesem Angriff steckt, genaueres werden wir erst erfahren, wenn Seine Exzellenz wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Vielleicht hat er seinen Angreifer erkannt oder kann uns etwas berichten, das auf den Täter schließen lässt."

Die Gräfin antwortete nicht. Eine Hand lag auf seine sich schwach bewegenden Brust, während sie auf ihren Gatten hinunter sah. Er erahnte den Tumult, der in ihrem Inneren wüten mochte, und der Hauptmann erlebte einen Moment tiefsten Mitleids mit dieser in ihrem Leben so schwer geprüften Frau. „Wir werden den Verantwortlichen finden, Frau Gräfin," erklärte der alte Soldat daraufhin bestimmt, ein wenig heftiger als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Die Gräfin nickte ohne ihn anzusehen und atmete tief eine ehe sie sprach.

„Bringt ihn herein. Der Arzt muss nach ihm sehen, er wird bald hier sein... Diese Wunden brauchen Behandlung." Sie betrachtete eine Wunde an seiner Schläfe, die immer noch ein wenig blutete, obwohl sie verschorft war. Sie musste sich auf dem Weg hierher wieder geöffnet haben. Sie fragte sich, wie viele weitere Wunden durch den Transport hierher noch wieder angefangen hatten zu bluten...

Mehrere Kräftige Männer trugen Seine Exzellenz vorsichtig in sein Schlafgemach und legten ihn auf sein Bett, während die Herrin wachsam zusah. Dann ließen sie Gräfin Elisabeth mit dem bewusstlosen Grafen allein.

Sie löste seinen Reiseumhang von seinen Schultern und zog ihn vorsichtig unter seinem Körper hervor. Dies getan begann sie langsam sein Hemd auf zu schnüren. Das weiße Leinen war fleckig vom Staub der Straße, Schweiß und getrocknetem Blut. Und schon bald war ihr klar, das sie das ruinierte Hemd nicht so einfach würde entfernen können. Blut hatte des Stoff durchtränkt, und als diese verschorfte war der Stoff des Hemdes an der Wunde fest getrocknet.

Die Herrin zog an einer Kordel neben der Tür und wenig später stolperte ein müdes Dienstmädchen zur Tür herein und knickste hastig.

„Bring mir einen kleinen Kessel heißes Wasser, eine Schere, sauberes Verbandszeug und die Heilkräuter! Beeil' dich! Der Arzt wird gleich hier sein!"

Das Mädchen warf hastig einen Blick zu der nahezu leblosen Gestalt auf dem Bett hinüber und nickte rasch, ehe es davon stürzte.

Die Gräfin ging zu ihrem Gatten hinüber. Blass und still lag er auf dem großen Himmelbett, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und den Kopf zur Seite gewandt. Unter dem offenen Hemd sah man seinen bloßen Oberkörper – ebenso bleich wie sein Gesicht. Die Herrin setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, ehe sie sie sanft seinen Hals entlang gleiten lies. An seiner Kehle blieben ihre Finger kurz hängen. Zwei punktförmige Male befanden sich dort. Hatte ihn während er dort im Wald lag auch noch etwas gebissen? Hatte irgendein Tier schon geglaubt, ihn als seine Beute beanspruchen zu können, als ihn die Männer fanden und es somit verscheuchten? Es sah ganz danach aus. Sie erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, wie nahe sie daran gewesen war, ihn für immer zu verlieren... Ihre Hand glitt tiefer, über seine Brust zu der Stelle, wo sie seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte. Es schlug viel zu schnell... Wie ein kleiner Vogel im Käfig...

„Oh Victor... Mein Geliebter..."

Seine Lider zitterten und langsam, als koste es ihn große Anstrengung, öffnete der Graf die Augen. Sie waren trübe und verschleiert, doch direkt auf sie gerichtet. Ein vertrautes Licht glomm in ihnen auf, als er sie erkannte.

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber sie berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine blassen Lippen.

„Schht! Spare dir deine Kräfte. Du bist verletzt. Ruh' dich aus. Das Mädchen kommt gleich. Dann werde ich dich von diesem ruinierten Hemd befreien und dich ein wenig waschen. Der Arzt wird bald da sein."

Der Graf nickte schwach und die Gräfin nahm ihre Finger von seinen farblosen Lippen.

Nicht lange danach klopfte es und das Mädchen brachte die Dinge herein, nach denen die Gräfin verlangt hatte.

„Gut. Hänge den Kessel über das Feuer!" Den in der Tat brannten in vielen Zimmern auch im Sommer Feuer um die feuchte Kälte der zu vertreiben die sich des Abends herein schlich.

Das Mädchen gehorchte, legte Verbände, Kräuter und Schere auf der Kommode ab, hängte den Kessel übers Feuer und verlies rasch wieder das Krankenzimmer.

Die Gräfin streute eine Auswahl an Kräutern ins Wasser und ließ sie einige Minuten Kochen, ehe sie einen Teil davon in die Waschschüssel füllte und kaltes Wasser aus einem Krug hinzu gab, und die Schüssel schließlich auf dem Nachtisch abstellte. Sie wrang den Lappen aus und begann vorsichtig den Schorf einzuweichen bis sie das Hemd vorsichtig von den Wunden lösen konnte. Victor zuckte gelegentlich zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Endlich schnitt sie das ruinierte Hemd von seinem Körper. Trotz aller Vorsicht hatte die große Wunde an der Flanke des Grafen wieder begonnen etwas zu bluten...

In diesem Moment klopfte es wieder, ein Diener brachte des Arzt herein, der sofort zu seinem Patienten trat.

„Exzellenz, wenn Ihr freundlichst im Salon auf mich warten möchtet? Ich bin sicher, der Anblick ist für Euch sicher nicht sehr schön..." sagte er vorsichtig.

„Aber...," sie wollte protestieren, da sie genau sehen konnte, das ihr Gatte diese Bitte ganz offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht zustimmte. Doch er war zu schwach um sich gegen den resoluten Arzt zur Wehr zu setzen, der ihn, der sich protestierend aufzurichten suchte, mühelos in die Kissen zurück drückte.

„Ihr seht Madame...Es regt Seine Exzellenz Euren Gatten nur unnötig auf... Außerdem ist dies alles wahrlich kein Anblick für eine Frau und ich kann mich nicht auch um Euch kümmern, wenn Ihr in Ohnmacht fallt!" Er gestikulierte betont zur Tür. „Wenn Ihr mich denn nun in Ruhe arbeiten lassen und gütigst im Salon warten möchtet...?"

♣♣♣♣

So hinaus komplimentiert ging sie lange im Salon vor dem fast nieder gebrannten Feuer auf und ab. Sie zürnte diesem Arzt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie ihn nie gemocht... Sie verabscheute ihn sogar! Er sah auf alle anderen Menschen herab, und ganz besonders auf Frauen. Nur der Graf schaffte es gewöhnlich, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen. Nur ihm gegenüber, schlug er im allgemeinen den seinem Gegenüber angemessenen Tonfall an den Tag... Doch nun genoss er es scheinbar, das dieser zu schwach war, um sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzten.

Sie erinnerte sich der kalten, schneidenden Worte, als er ihr eröffnete, das sie nie wieder ein Kind haben würde; seine kalte, erbarmungslose Art, während sie im Kindbett fast gestorben war...

Es war Victor gewesen, der ihr Kraft gegeben hatte. Sie entsann sich all der langen Stunden, die er an ihrem Krankenbett verbracht hatte, wie er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, ohne die Worte des Arztes zu beachten, das er selber krank werden würde. An das leise geflüsterte Versprechen, wenn sie wirklich sterben müsste, würde es in seinen Armen geschehen, an seinem Herzen...

Und nun verwehrte ihr dieser Emporkömmling von einem Arzt das gleiche für ihren Gatten zu tun! Wie sie ihn dafür hasste!

Lange tiegerte sie vor dem Kamin hin und her, gefangen zwischen Zorn und Sorge. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Arzt trat herein.

„Wie geht es ihm?"drängte sie ihn, kaum das er über die Schwelle getreten war. „Er wird sich doch gewiss wieder erholen?" Doch er antwortete nicht sofort. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, ehe er schließlich sprach.

„Ich fürchte, es geht zu Ende mit ihm, Herrin."

„Was?!" die Gräfin griff sich an die Kehle, unfähig zu fassen, was sie da hörte.

„Seine Exzellenz hat viel Blut verloren. Er hat mehrere tiefe Fleischwunden, die wohl für den Blutverlust verantwortlich sind. Obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, womit sie ihm zugefügt worden sind. Vielleicht übersteht er diese Nacht. Aber mehr als ein paar Tage wird er mit Sicherheit nicht überleben."

Die Gräfin schluckte krampfhaft an dem Kloß, der ihr mit einem Mal im Hals steckte. Doch der Arzt sprach ungerührt weiter, wie es seine Art war.

„Diese große Wunde an seiner Flanke ist sehr tief. Sie war stark verschmutzt und wird sich wohl trotz aller Bemühungen entzünden. Wie werden ihn an das Wundfieber verlieren. Er ist nicht kräftig genug, um das zu überstehen... Es tut mir leid, Frau Gräfin. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich für Euren Gatten tun kann... Es liegt nun in den Händen Gottes..."

Die Gräfin ertrug es nicht länger. Hier stand der widerliche Mensch und sagte ihr kalt ins Gesicht, das sie den Menschen, der ihr das Liebste und Teuerste Gut auf Gottes schöner Erde war, womöglich noch in dieser Nacht verlieren würde... Er hatte ihr alle Hoffnung genommen – über 20 Jahre, immer wieder! Und nun berief er sich auf Gott?! Keinen Moment länger würde sie diese arrogante, unfähige Person in diesem Haushalt dulden!

„In der Tat werdet Ihr in diesem Haushalt nie wieder etwas tun müssen! Da ihr die Künste, die alle guten Ärzte die ihren nennen offensichtlich entweder nicht habt oder verlernt habt, werdet Ihr in diesem Schloss nicht länger gebraucht!" fauchte sie ihn an und die Zornesröte stieg ihr in die Wangen.

„Herrin?!! Ich bitte Euch! Wer...!"

„Ich will nichts mehr von Euch hören! Ihr werdet dieses Schloss bei Morgengrauen verlassen! Und seid dankbar, das ich Euch für Eure Unfähigkeit nicht sofort vor die Tore setzten lasse! Ihr könnt gehen!"

Der Arzt sah sie einen Moment lang noch ungläubig an. Dann schüttelte er wortlos den Kopf und ließ sie allein. Gräfin Elisabeth schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, in einer Verzweiflung, die jenseits aller Tränen war. Mehr als die Hälfte ihres Lebens hatte sie an der Seite ihres Mannes verbracht. Und nun sollte es so rasch vorüber sein? Nein, das konnte sie nicht glauben!

Gewiss war es nur die Schuld dieses Stümpers von einem Arzt, in den Victor immer so großes Vertrauen gesetzt hatte!

Gewiss hätte es, wäre sie gleich von einem anderen Arzt versorgt worden, gar nicht so weit kommen müssen, das ihre kleine Anna gestorben war... Das Herbert ihr einziges Kind geblieben war! Niemand sonst sollte einen ähnlich hohen Preis zahlen müssen- am wenigsten ihr geliebter Gatte...

Sie würde sich selbst um ihn kümmern. Sie würde dafür sorgen, das er am Leben blieb – und Jedermann würde wissen, was für ein Taugenichts der bisherige Leibarzt der Familie von Krolock doch gewesen war!

♣♣♣♣

Fest entschlossen kehrte sie wenig später in das Schlafgemach ihres Geliebten zurück. Still und blass lag er auf dem Bett. Im Flackernden Schein des Feuers und der wenigen Kerzen, die der Arzt nicht gelöscht hatte, konnte sie sehen, das er trotz der dicken Decke, die über ihn gebreitet worden war, vor Kälte zitterte. Der Weiße Stoff der Kissen um ihn herum betonte sie ungesunde Blässe seiner Haut und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig unter seinen angestrengten Atemzügen. Er öffnete jedoch die Augen, als sich die Gräfin neben ihn auf das große Himmelbett setzte, das sie so oft mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„Elisabeth..." er ergriff schwach ihre Hand und sie erschauerte da seine Finger so schrecklich kalt waren. Vermutlich war dies, ebenso wie sein Zittern, auf den Blutverlust zurück zu führen...

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie leise und drückte sanft seine Hand.

„Ich bin nicht sicher..." seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser und sehr leise und schwach. „Aber wenn... wenn es wirklich wahr ist, was ich gesehen zu haben glaube, sind die Geschichten der Bauern und Holzfäller mehr als nur dumme Ammenmärchen." Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück. „Was immer mich im Wald angefallen hat... es war kein Mensch... Es... es hatte rote Augen!"

Er schluckte schwer und sah erneut zu ihr auf. Seine blassen Augen waren bei der Erinnerung weit aufgerissen und es fröstelte sie leicht, denn sie wusste, das ihn nichts so einfach verängstigen konnte. Aber sie versuchte sich vor ihm nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Pscht. Ganz ruhig... Du irrst dich sicher..."

„Ich habe mich nicht geirrt, Elisabeth! Mein Verstand war..."

„...sicher von Müdigkeit verwirrt. Es gibt keine Monster da draußen! Wie oft hast du mir das erklärt? Das sind nur Ammenmärchen. Und du bist bereit sie zu glauben, weil du müde warst und nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen Du bist schwach und verletzt, nur deshalb bist du bereit das zu glauben..."

Sie streichelte liebevoll seine Wange. Aber er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Ich hab mich nicht geirrt! Mircea hat es auch gesehen! Er hat die ganze Zeit versucht mich zu warnen und ich war zu dumm es zu verstehen..." er atmete zitternd aus. „Er hat mich nie im Stich gelassen... Warum hab ich ihm nicht vertraut..."

„Ihr wart beide müde, Victor... Alles wird gut werden. Du wirst wieder gesund und..."

Er lächelte wissend zu ihr auf und hob eine schmale schwarze Braue.

„Ich... ich behaupte nicht, das es... einfach wird. Aber du wirst es schaffen... ganz bestimmt..." sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei diesen Worten, hatte sie doch nicht lange zuvor gehört, das er vielleicht noch in dieser Nacht sterben würde... Auch wenn sie es nicht glauben wollte- wie konnte sie sicher sein, das dieser Arzt sich in allem geirrt hatte? Aber zu ihrer großen Erleichterung diskutierte ihr Gatte nicht weiter darüber – auch wenn es ihm gar nicht ähnlich sah. Statt dessen sah er sie nachdenklich an, bevor er ihr ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte.

„Würdest du mir bitte unseren Sohn rufen?" fragte er dann plötzlich.

„Wie? Was..."

„Nun, er wird meine Aufgaben übernehmen müssen... bis..." er zuckte schwach die Schultern. „Ich muss mit ihm reden. Er muss seine Sache ordentlich machen bis... bis ich wieder gesund bin..." Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er sie wieder fragend ansah.

Elisabeth lächelte ihn zitternd an und nickte. „Natürlich. Ich bin sofort mit ihm zurück, mein Liebster..." Sie stand auf um seiner Bitte nach zu kommen, aber er hielt ihre Hand so lange fest, wie es möglich war, bevor er ihre Finger frei gab.

♣♣♣♣

Als Mutter und Sohn wenig später gemeinsam das Krankenzimmer betraten, hatte sich der Graf im Bett aufgesetzt. Aber man sah ihm an, das er es den Kissen in seinem Rücken verdankte, das er sich in dieser Position halten konnte. Aber er schenkte ihnen beiden das selbe warme Lächeln, das sie von ihm kannten. Er streckte seinem Sohn die Hände entgegen und Elisabeth blieb zurück, während Herbert sich zu seinem Vater auf die Bettkante setzte und seine Hände ergriff.

„Vater..."

„Du wirst für eine Weile meine Aufgaben übernehmen müssen, mein Sohn."

Herbert nickte still. Es ging ihm wohl ähnlich wie seiner Mutter einige Zeit zuvor. Bei Licht betrachtet sah Graf von Krolock schlimmer aus, als im fahlen Licht der Fackeln im Wald...

Seine Exzellenz musterte seinen Sohn eindringlich. „Tue alles so, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe. Keine Schlampereien, hast du mich verstanden? Wehe dir, wenn du nicht aufmerksam genug warst. Dann werde ich dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, sobald ich wieder aufstehen kann! Vergiss nie, das du mir über das was du jetzt tust Rechenschaft ablegen musst, wenn ich wieder gesund bin. Du trägst Verantwortung über Menschen, vergiss das nicht!"

Herbert nickte ernst.

Sein Vater schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Und wenn sie deine Anordnungen in Frage stellen sollten..." der Graf lies die Hände seines Sohnes los und nahm den Siegelring vom zweiten Finger seiner rechten Hand, „...dann zeigst du ihnen, das du den hier trägst!" Er hielt ihm den Ring auf seiner flachen Hand entgegen.

Herbert starrte seinen Vater halb entsetzt an. „Aber... das ist deiner... Ich kann ihn unmöglich..."

„Nun komm schon, mein Sohn. Bis ich wieder gesund bin, bist du der Herr des Schlosses. Sollten deine Tanten hier auftauchen, wirst du ihn brauchen... Oder sie werden dir nicht glauben, das du auf mein Geheiß handelst... Du kennst das alles... Und irgendwann wird es an dir sein, nicht zu zu lassen, das einer deiner Vettern Herr über dieses Schloss wird... Hast du mich verstanden Herbert? Versprich es mir!" er sah seinen Sohn einen Moment lang streng an.

Herbert schluckte schwer, und Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Er hatte die Worte gehört, die sein Vater nicht ausgesprochen hatte, die er aber dennoch zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte. Er würde Herr über dieses Schloss sein ... wenn sein Vater tot war... Er sagte ihm Lebewohl!

Mit tränen verschleierten Augen nickte Herbert. „Ich verspreche es dir, Vater! Ich werde dich so gut vertreten, als ob du selbst deinen Aufgaben nachkommen würdest!" seine Stimme war von Tränen fast erstickt.

Und wie er es getan hatte, als Herbert noch ein kleiner Junge war hielt der Graf seinem Sohn seine ausgebreiteten Arme entgegen. Ohne nachzudenken warf sich Herbert an die Brust seines Vaters, wie er es als kleiner Junge stets getan hatte. Sein Vater zuckte zusammen und zog durch die Zähne die Luft einals Herbert sich ungestüm an seine Brust warf, aber er legte die Arme fest um seinen Sohn und zog ihn an sich.

Eine Hand strich Liebevoll durch das helle, feine Haar... Dem seine Mutter so schrecklich ähnlich...

Gräfin Elisabeth lächelte unter Tränen, als sie diese Szene beobachtete.

Es war so gewesen, seit Herbert ein Kind gewesen war. Sie alle drei waren einander näher gewesen, als dies normalerweise in Adelsfamilien der Fall war. Herbert war nicht zu einer Amme und danach zu einer Pflegefamilie gegeben worden, wie dies üblich war und wodurch gesichert war, das sich Eltern und Kinder einander fern blieben.

Wie oft hatte man ihnen in höheren Kreisen vorgeworfen spießbürgerlich zu sein, weil sie einander treu waren? Wie oft hatte man sie verhöhnt, weil sie sich ihrem Sohn gegenüber verhielten, wie manche ganz armen Familien, bei denen Kinder alles waren, was sie besaßen?

Sie erinnerte sich an so viele Tage an denen Victor mit Herbert durch den Schlossgarten getobt war, wie ein Halbwüchsiger Junge, an lange Abende vor dem Kamienfeuer an denen Herbert irgendwann in den Armen seines Vaters eingeschlafen war... Er war immer so ein liebevoller und hingebungsvoller Vater gewesen, trotz aller Strenge...

Dieser Moment dessen Zeuge sie nun wurde, war wie damals... so symbolisch dafür, wie ungewöhnlich ihre kleine Familie doch war...

Graf von Krolock schob seinen Sohn sanft auf Armeslänge von sich und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Erinnere dich an das, was du mir versprochen hast. An jeden Teil davon, hörst du?"

„Das werde ich, Vater! Und du wirst dich bemühen das der Tag, an dem ich dir das hier wieder gebe nicht all zu fern ist!" er hob entschlossen den Siegelring hoch.

Der Graf lächelte ihn an und nickte. Aber trotz allem wirkte dieses Lächeln doch ein wenig traurig.

„Geh jetzt, Herbert. Du hast morgen einen langen und anstrengenden Tag vor dir."

Herbert nickte und erhob sich. Er nickte im vorbeigehen seiner Mutter kurz zu. Als er schon fast an der Tür war, wandte er sich noch einmal seinem Vater zu.

„Gute Nacht, Vater."

Der Graf schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln. „Gute Nacht... mein Sohn. ..."

♣♣♣♣

**Autor's Note:**

Vielleicht ein gemeines Ende für dieses Kapitel, aber ich fand es perfekt. :-)

In diesem Kapitel stecken ein paar Andeutungen zum Film drin. So zum Beispiel das der Graf und sein Sohn sich sehr ähnlich sehen und das sie sehr aneinander hängen. Beides kommt für mich aus dem Film klar rüber, also hab ich es hier eingebaut...

Mir war auch wichtig das heraus kommt, das Vater und Sohn sehr aneinander hängen Das ist immer der Eindruck gewesen den ich sowohl von Film und Musical hatte, und so wollte ich es auch hier haben...

Abgesehen davon, wie wäre es wenn die Herren und Damen Leser mal reviewen? Kommt schon Leute, es dauert doch nicht lange, und wenn ihr es eh gelesen habt... Gebt eurem Herz 'nen Stoß!


	4. Zwischen Abgrund und Schein

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Zum ewigen Leben verflucht

- Die wahre Geschichte des Grafen von Krolock -

Kapitel 4: Zwischen Abgrund und Schein

Den Rest dieser Nacht verbrachte die Gräfin damit, ihren Gatten warm zu halten. Unter einer Unmenge schwerer Decken schmiegte sie sich fest an seinen Körper. Aber sie achtete auch darauf dass das Feuer nicht aus ging oder ob sich ein Zeichen des einsetzenden Fiebers zeigte, das der Arzt vorausgesagt hatte. Doch Victor schien Glück zu haben. In den Stunden, in denen sie über ihn wachte, zeigte sich kein Zeichen des Fiebers, das womöglich sein Ende bedeuten würde. Er schien fest zu schlafen und lag bis auf sein zittern völlig ruhig neben ihr. In den frühen Stunden des Morgens, kurz bevor es zu dämmern begann, schlief auch Gräfin Elisabeth erschöpft ein.

Was sie jedoch nicht gewusst hatte, war das der Graf neben ihr keineswegs geschlafen hatte. Tatsächlich befand er sich in einem Zustand, der irgendwo zwischen Halbschlaf und Erwachen lag und dachte über die Geschehnisse im Wald nach. Und seltsam genug, in diesem Zustand zwischen Traum und klaren Bewusstsein vermochte er sich plötzlich an mehr zu erinnern, als zuvor bei klaren Verstand.

Er hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, das er wirklich gesehen hatte, war er gesehen zu haben glaubte. Mehr noch... Er erinnerte sich an eine höhnische, kalte, dunkle Stimme, obwohl er nicht zuordnen konnte, ob es die eines Mannes oder einer Frau war.

„_Der hohe Herr glaubt also nicht an uns! Unsinn sind wir?! Ammenmärchen?! Dummer Aberglaube?! Wir werden ja sehen, ob du immer noch nicht daran glaubst, wenn du selbst einer von uns bist, Graf von Krolock! Der Finsternis sollst du dienen! Dann wirst du ja sehen, wie unsinnig wir sind!"_

Er erinnerte sich an ein kaltes, grausames Lachen und an den bitteren, metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund...

Oh, was für ein Narr er doch gewesen war! Wieso hatte er den Bauern nicht einfach geglaubt? Aber er war zu verblendet gewesen, um zu erkennen! Er hatte es als dummen Aberglauben abgetan, hatte sich selbst für so klug gehalten...

Sagte man nicht, Stolz sei eine der sieben Todsünden?

War dies die Strafe für seinen Unglauben, das er nun zu eben einem solchen Wesen werden sollte, über das die Bauern und Holzfäller heimlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten?

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam immer zu dem gleichen Schluss: das Wesen, das ihn im Wald angefallen hatte, musste eine jener Kreaturen sein, die die Leute Nosveratu nannten... Ein...Vampir...

Er schauderte und das nicht nur weil er erbärmlich fror. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er es für möglich gehalten, das solche Wesen überhaupt existierten!

Alle düsteren Legenden, die er selbst über diese Geschöpfe kannte – denn wer in diesen düsteren breiten, in den es sieben Monate des Jahres Winter war, hatte in seinem Leben hatte noch nicht die eine oder andere seltsame Geschichte über sie gehört?! - besagten, das jeder, der von einem solchen Schattenwesen infiziert wurde, sich nach dem eigenen Tod ebenfalls als solches aus dem Grab erhob... Er selbst musste sich wohl oder übel als infiziert betrachten. Die Worte jenes Wesens waren nicht missverständlich...

Und so kreisten seine Gedanken während er zwischen Halbschlaf und Wachem Verstand hin und her pendelte immer um die gleiche Frage: wie konnte er es verhindern?! Wie konnte er abwenden, das sich dieser Fluch erfüllte?! Er fühlte, das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte – mochten Elisabeth und Herbert es noch so sehr abstreiten... Er fühlte, das der Tod bereits seine kalte, knochige Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Die Frage war, was sollte er tun, damit er, wenn der Sensenmann kam, um ihn zu holen, nicht wiederkehren würde? Auf ewig an diesen Körper gefesselt, während alle, die er liebte sterben, und den großen nebeligen Fluss überqueren würden?

Irgendwann fühlte er, das Elisabeth neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte auf die schlanke Gestalt, die sich eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Vielleicht was das seine Antwort... Sie würde ihm helfen. Sie würde ihm die Kraft geben, den Schatten zu überwinden, wie sie schon so vieles gemeinsam überwunden hatten! Und wer wusste, ob sie gemeinsam nicht stark genug waren, die ausgestreckte Hand des Schnitters fort zu schlagen!

♣♣♣♣

Autor's Note:

So, hier mal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel... Und eine kleiner Ausflug in die Gedankenwelt unseres lieben Herrn Grafen...

So, und wenn ihr das hier gelesen habt, klickt auf den Review Button, ja? Gebt euch einen Ruck!


	5. Was dir bestimmt ist, muss gescheh'n

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Zum ewigen Leben verflucht

- Die wahre Geschichte des Grafen von Krolock -

Kapitel 5: Was dir bestimmt ist, muss gescheh'n

In den nächsten Tagen schien es dem Grafen allmählich besser zu gehen. Unter den Wachsamen Augen der Herrin war das gefürchtete Wundfieber bislang ausgeblieben. Er war noch immer sehr schwach und verschlief zumeist den ganzen Tag. Auch rührte er kaum je einen Bissen an und selbst Gräfin Elisabeth sah sich nicht im Stande ihn dazu zu überreden doch etwas zu essen. Er beteuerte stets er habe keinen Hunger. Seit dem gestrigen Morgen war er nun nicht mehr aufgewacht. Von ihrem Sohn gedrängt zog sich die Gräfin an diesem Morgen in ihre eigenen Gemächer zurück.

"Es wird ihm nichts nützen, wenn du selbst krank wirst!" hatte Herbert bestimmt gesagt und in diesem Moment hatte er als seines Vaters Stellvertreter nur all zu gute Arbeit geleistet...

Die Gräfin hatte sich, erschöpft wie sie einmal war, überreden lassen, beruhigt von der Aussage ihres Sohnes, das er anordnen würde, das sich das Gesinde um seinen Vater kümmerte, damit sie sich ein wenig ausruhen konnte. Das seit dem gestrigen Tag anhaltende Fieber würde sie schon einzudämmen wissen... Vielleicht würde es auch gebrochen sein, bis sie selbst sich ausgeruht hätte.

Was der junge Herbert von Krolock nicht bedachte war, das das Gesinde im Schloss nicht minder abergläubisch und ängstlich war, als die Leute draußen in den Dörfern - und Gerüchte darüber, was mit Seiner Exzellenz passiert war, verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Vielleicht wusste der junge Krolock auch nichts von diesen Geschichten - oder vielleicht tat er sie genauso als unhaltbaren Unsinn ab, wie sein Vater... Aber tatsächlich war die Dienerschaft so verängstigt, das niemand sich Seiner Exzellenz zu nähern wagte - und das schon, seit Tagen. Nur auf Geheiß der Herrin betraten die mutigsten unter ihnen notgedrungen das abgedunkelte Krankenzimmer.

Aber nun, da die erschöpfte Gräfin sich zurück gezogen hatte- es war außerdem Befehl erlassen worden, sie nicht zu stören - und der junge Herr über den Amtsgeschäften, die er in Vertretung des Herrn Grafen weiter führte brütete, kontrollierte niemand die Anordnung, das man sich gut um Seine Exzellenz zu kümmern und das Fieber in Schach zu halten habe. Der junge Herr setzte einfach voraus, das seine Befehle ebenso befolgt und ausgeführt wurden, wie die des Herrn Grafen- schon allein um seines Vaters willen - und kümmerte sich deshalb auch weiter nicht darum. Noch nie hatte ein Diener Herbert von Krolock nicht gehorcht und er sah keinen Grund, warum das dieses Mal anders sein sollte...

Hin und wieder warf auch tatsächlich ein ängstliches Mädchen, welches das Pech gehabt hatte ausgewählt zu werden, im Vorzimmer Wache zu halten, einen Blick in das abgedunkelte Schlafgemach Seiner Exzellenz. Aber sie war viel zu verängstigt es zu betreten. Es hieß, ihn habe im Wald einer jener Dämonen angefallen...

Sicher, sie kannte den Herrn Grafen und er war, obgleich sie nur von niedrigen Rang war, immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen und auf ihre Art mochte sie den Seine Exzellenz – wer tat das nicht ?! - aber die instinktive, von Kindesbeinen an gefestigte Angst vor den Wesen der Nacht, war einfach stärker. Was, wenn die Gerüchte wahr waren? Wenn Seine Exzellenz wirklich...?

Sie wagte einfach nicht, sich dem schlafendem Mann zu nähern und so hatte das Fieber leichtes Spiel. Niemand war zugegen, als Seine Exzellenz den Kampf gegen das Fieber verlor. Das Mädchen das kurz den Kopf zur Tür herein steckte bemerkte den Unterschied nicht. Die Gestalt unter den Decken lag genauso ruhig und scheinbar bewegungslos da, wie beim vorigen Mal,

als sie – von ihrem Schlechten Gewissen geplagt – zuletzt herein geschaut hatte.

Nur wenn sie ihm sehr nahe gewesen wäre, hätte sie bemerkt, das der Herr Graf aufgehört hatte zu atmen und das sein Herz still geworden war.

Und während das Mädchen draußen vor der Tür inständig hoffte, das die Herrin bald zurück kommen und sie aus dieser Situation erlösen wurde, ahnte sie nicht, das sie grade begünstigt hatte, das seine Exzellenz in dem Raum hinter ihr zu einem jener Wesen wurde, die sie so sehr gefürchtet hatte, das sie es nicht gewagt hatte sich Seiner Exzellenz, der ja dem Opfer eines solchen geworden war, zu nähern...

♣♣♣♣

Als seine Exzellenz erwachte, war die Sonne bereits unter gegangen. Verwirrt blinzelte der Graf zu dem Betthimmel über ihm hinauf und betrachtete das Muster der Stickereien auf dem dunkel violetten Brokat... Er stutzte. Es war sehr dunkel in dem Zimmer. Das Feuer war erloschen und die schweren Vorhänge zugezogen... Er sollte diese Stickereien gar nicht sehen können! Ruckartig setzte er sich im Bett auf – und wunderte sich, warum er weder Schmerzen noch ein Schwindelgefühl dabei empfand. Während er darüber nachdachte, kam ihm in den Sinn, das er sich auch gar nicht mehr schwach fühlte, wie in den Tagen zuvor. Er verstand das alles nicht. Sollte er so lange geschlafen haben? Wochen vielleicht? Man hörte ja gelegentlich, das Genesende schon Tage und Wochen schlafend verbracht hatten um nahezu gesund wieder aufzuwachen...

Irritiert strich er mit der rechten Hand über seine Stirn – und erschrak, bei dem was er fühlte... Und auch bei den was er nicht fühlte... Nicht nur das seine Haut eine unnatürliche fast seidene Glätte aufwies, auch der Schorf an seiner Schläfe war verschwunden. Als er mit den Fingern seine Schläfe entlang tastete stach er sich mit seinen Fingernägel fast ins Auge. Er fluchte leise. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen, das...

Dieser Gedanke blieb unvollendet denn alle Gedanken schienen sich mit einem Mal aus seinem Kopf zu verflüchtigen als er seine Hände hoch hielt und betrachtete. Seine Nägel standen weit über die Fingerkuppen hinaus. Sie waren in etwa so lang wie wie seine Finger vom letzten Gelenk zur Fingerkuppe. Sie hatten mehr von den Klauen eines Raubtieres an sich, als von den Nägeln eines Menschen... Ihn beschlich ein schlimmer Verdacht... Hastig entledigte er sich der Verbände, die fest um seinen Bauch geschlungen waren. Wo einige tiefe Fleischwunden – oder zumindest großflächige Narben - sein müssten, war nichts als glatte, makellos weiße Haut. Auch die punktförmigen Male an seiner Kehle waren verschwunden...

Um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen legte er die Finger an jene Stelle seines Halses, unter der man normalerweise deutlich das pulsieren der Schlagader fühlen konnte und spürte...nichts! Auch als er die Hand auf die Stelle seiner Brust legte, unter der sein Herz schlagen sollte, war keine Regung zu spüren. Der Graf schluckte schwer. Er lies seine Zunge über seine Zähne gleite... Die Eckzähne waren unnatürlich lang, mindestens doppelt so lang, wie sie sein sollten, und nadelspitz...

Gütiger Gott... das konnte... das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er hoffte jeden Moment aus einem Traum aufzuwachen und heraus zu finden, das er nur im Fieber phantasiert hatte...

Doch auch Minuten später blieb seine Wirklichkeit die selbe. Und langsam begriff er, das es aus diesem Alptraum niemals ein Erwachen geben würde... Aber er wagte es nicht, dies vor sich selbst einzugestehen. Was sollten die seinen davon halten, wenn sie heraus fanden was aus ihm geworden war? Nein, es musste einen Ausweg geben! Es musste einfach! Er würde die erwachende Bestie in seinem Inneren zurück zwingen und den Sieg davon tragen!

Und während er wie ein gebrochener Mann auf dem zerwühlten Bett saß redete er sich dies so lange ein, wieder und wieder, bis er wirklich daran glaubte...

♣♣♣♣

Als die Gräfin an diesem Abend die Gemächer ihres Gatten betrat, war sie erstaunt ihn in seinem kleinen, behaglich eingerichteten Salon in einem Sessel sitzend vor zu finden, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand. Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln als sie eintrat. Er trug ein sauberes Weißes Hemd, dunkle Hosen und ein offener Mantel aus dunklem Brokat vollendet das Bild. So wie er aussah, würde sie fast behaupten, er hätte gebadet...

„Victor, was tust du hier? Du solltest im Bett sein!"

Ein schelmischer Zug umspielte seine Lippen als er antwortete. „Ich lese, wie du siehst."

„Du solltest doch noch gar nicht aufstehen!"

„Ach was, es geht mir wieder gut! Das habe ich im Übrigen deiner Fürsorge zu verdanken..." er schenkte ihr erneut ein keines Lächeln. Aber sie nahm seinen Köder nicht an.

„Was ist mit deinen Verletzungen?"

„Ich sagte bereits: mir geht es wieder gut, Liebes! Wie sollte es das auch nicht? Habe ich nicht die beste Pflegerin der ganzen Welt an meiner Seite?" Diesmal konnte sie nicht wieder stehen. Sie nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und lies sich von ihm auf die Lehne seines Sessel ziehen.

Einen Moment konnte er sich der Illusion hingeben, das alles wieder so werden würde wie früher... Währe da nicht dieses Brennen in seinen Adern, das seit er aufgewacht war immer schlimmer wurde... Wenn er nicht diesen Geruch in der Nase gehabt hätte, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte... Wenn er nicht ihrem Herzschlag lauschen könnte, wie dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen einer Trommel...

Aber sie durfte nichts von all dem Wissen... Niemand durfte es erfahren... Wenn er sich erst von diesem dunklen Fluch befreit hatte, würde niemand je etwas darüber erfahren müssen...

Um sie nicht zu beunruhigen, versuchte er sich wie immer zu benehmen und streichelte sanft ihr blondes Haar, ihre Wange...

„Deine Hände sind immer noch eiskalt, Victor..." sagte sie leise und erschauerte leicht.

Innerlich erstarrte er. Doch er überspielte seinen Schrecken. „Nun, wir dürfen nicht zu viel auf einmal erwarten... Aber es geht mir wieder gut... Alles andere wird sich finden. Glaubst du nicht auch?"

Es schmerzte ihn, sie derart beschwindeln zu müssen, aber wie sollte er ihr nur die Wahrheit sagen? Sie würde schreiend vor ihm davon laufen! Nein... besser sie erfuhr nichts von diesem Fluch... Auch nicht, wenn er gebrochen war...

„Wenn du schon wieder aufstehen kannst, warum bist du nicht zum Abendessen herunter gekommen? Bist du gar nicht hungrig?" sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Es klang fast wie ein Vorwurf.

Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres, fast trauriges Lächeln. „Nein, mein Herz. Ich bin nicht hungrig."

Oh, was für ein Märchen er ihr da auftischte! Sie hatte ja gar keine Ahnung... Er kam schier um vor Hunger! Und er erinnerte sich mit entsetzen daran, das er nichts von den Speisen, die ihm das erschrockene Mädchen gebracht hatte, nach dem er geläutet hatte, angerührt hatte. Er hatte kaum den Geruch ertragen... Es hatte ihn regelrecht angeekelt ... abgestoßen... Der Gedanke war ihm unvorstellbar gewesen, das er auch nur einen Bissen davon anrühren könnte... Und so hatte das verdutzte Mädchen das unberührte Tablett wenig später wieder fort gebracht. Sicher war dies in diesem Augenblick ein Thema unten in der großen Gesindeküche... Was hätte er tun sollen, wenn Elisabeth und Herbert es gesehen hätten? Herbert... das erinnerte ihn an etwas...

„Wo steckt unser Sohn?"

„Er sitzt in seiner Schreibstube, soviel ich weiß. Er wollte sich noch einige Papiere ansehen... Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich sollte ihn wohl erlösen... Und sehen, ob er seine Sache gut gemacht hat oder ob ich ihn ausschimpfen muss."

„Das hat doch sicher noch bis morgen Zeit... Ein weiterer Abend wird ihm gewiss nicht schaden, Liebster." Sie lächelte spitzbübisch an und lies ihre Hände über sein Hemd gleiten. Sie waren allein, und nach der Sorge der letzten Tage, sehnte sie sich danach, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen. Doch er entzog sich ihr unvermittelt und stand auf.

Bei allen Heiligen, sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie da tat. Ihre Nähe lies ihn ihren Geruch nur umso stärker wahrnehmen...das gleichmäßige kräftige schlagen ihres Herzens... Der Hunger wurde mit jeder Minute unerträglicher. Doch am aller schlimmsten war ihr verletzter Gesichtsausdruck. Er war ihr noch nie zuvor ausgewichen... Einen Moment zögerte er, unsicher ob er sich lieber von ihr fernhalten oder ihrem eindeutigen Wunsch nachkommen sollte. Aber das Bedürfnis ihr nahe zu sein war stärker und er ersann eine Möglichkeit, die für sie beide erträglicher sein mochte.

„Ich halte es nicht länger zwischen diesen Mauern aus! Begleitest du mich nach draußen? Nur für ein paar Minuten?" er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie reichte ihm ohne zu zögern die ihre.

Während sie Hand in Hand durch die kahlen Flure gingen, versicherte sich der Graf erneut, das alles wieder gut und er selbst letzten Endes gewinnen würde. Alles würde wieder so werden, wie früher... Wie es immer gewesen war.

Er ahnte nicht, das das Schicksal sich bereits daran machte, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, die ihm das Gegenteil beweisen sollte...

♣♣♣♣

Gemeinsam wanderten sie wenig später Hand in Hand durch das zu einem Park angelegte Umland des Schlosses. Reihen von Obstbäumen, Küchen und Kräutergärtchen sowie Gras bedecktes Weideland und dekorativ gestaltete Flächen wechselten sich ab und gingen ineinander über, häufig von schmalen Pfaden durchzogen. Es war nichts besonderes oder großartiges. Man hatte lediglich versucht, so viel wie möglich aus dem Land zu machen, das man dem Wald und den Bergen Transylvaniens abgetrotzt hatte. Aber diese Sommernacht war ruhig, der Himmel klar und die Felder des Landes hatten schon eine goldene Färbung angenommen. Währen da nicht seine unnatürlich geschärften Sinnen gewesen, hätte er fast glauben können, es sei nur eine Nacht, wie so viele zuvor, die sie gemeinsam hier verbracht hatten...

Hier draußen war es leichter, ihren Geruch zu ignorieren, all die anderen Geräusche der Nacht übertönten ein wenig das Schlagen ihres Herzens und er hatte es gewagt, den Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen, und sie an sich zu ziehen. Es gab keinen Grund, aus dem sie beide wegen seines Zustands leiden sollten...

Aber die Gräfin lies sich davon nicht täuschen. Sie kannte ihn zu gut und zu lange als das ihr verborgen geblieben wäre, das ihn etwas beunruhigte.

Sein Arm mochte um ihre Schultern liegen, aber sein Herz war nicht dabei. Seine Gedanken waren bei etwas anderem... Ja, er konnte seine wahren Gefühle verbergen. Er mochte aller Welt die kalte Schulter zeigen, jedermann mochte an die kühle Fassade glauben, wann immer er sie aufsetzte, ohne den wilden Sturm in seinem Inneren auch nur zu erahnen. Aber wie ihr Sohn hatte er ihr niemals etwas vormachen können.

Schließlich lies sie sich einfach ins Gras fallen, ohne einen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, das ihr Kleid später Grasflecken davon tragen würde. Die Reaktion die sie erwartet hatte trat ein. Er sah verwirrt zu ihr hinab, ein fragender Blick in den eisblauen Augen.

„Währe es nicht an der Zeit, das du mir verrätst, was dich bedrückt?"

Er hatte diese Frage insgeheim gefürchtet. Es war so schrecklich schwer, etwas lange vor ihr zu verbergen...

„Es ist..."

„Nein! Sag jetzt nicht ' Es ist nichts!' Versuch das nicht mit mir, Victor! Du kannst aller Welt etwas vorspielen, aber nicht mir. Du solltest das eigentlich wissen!"

Oh, wie gut er das wusste! Besser als sie ahnte! Aber in diesem Moment wünschte er, sie könnte nicht so trefflich in seinem Herzen lesen...

Zögernd setzte er sich zu ihr ins Gras. Wie sehr erinnerte ihn das an die Zeit, bevor er sie geheiratet hatte. Wie oft hatten sie nachts gemeinsam im hohen Gras gelegen, und zu den Sternen aufgesehen... Er war nicht mehr so jung wie damals, doch auch jetzt lies er sich seufzend in die grünen Halme fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf..

„Ich fürchte... ich habe mich... mit irgendetwas angesteckt... Du weist... Da draußen, im Wald." Es war nicht die reine Wahrheit, aber zumindest doch die halbe... So viel er eben wagen konnte, ihr zu sagen...

Sie steckte sich dicht neben ihm ebenfalls im Gras aus. Er konnte die Wärme ihres Körpers durch alle Schichten von Kleidung hindurch fühlen...

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich dachte du sagtest, es geht dir wieder gut." Ihre Stimme klang besorgt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Elisabeth. Was immer ich jetzt in mir trage, es wird mich nicht umbringen... Das fühle ich... Aber es ..." er seufzte tief auf. „Es beunruhigt mich! Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es... heilbar ist oder... ob es mich für den Rest meines Lebens begleiten wird." Es auszusprechen, selbst als eine Halbwahrheit, hatte etwas ungemein erleichterndes...

Er fühlte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sie sanft über seine Schulter und den Arm strich um ihm Trost zu spenden. Es tat so gut ihr so nahe zu sein... Und war doch gleichzeitig so gefährlich...

„Victor..." ihre Stimme war so sanft, so zärtlich... So hatte sie oft mit Herbert gesprochen, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte, als er noch ein Kind war... „... du weist, das man mit vielen Krankheiten leben kann. Sie sind da... sie machen das Leben schwieriger... Aber sie töten nicht. Wir werden lernen damit zurecht zu kommen, Liebster."

Oh Gott, sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie da sagte! Aber gleichzeitig wollte er nichts so sehr, wie ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken... Mit ihr an seiner Seite, schien ein Sieg gegen die Dunkelheit noch möglich...

„Vielleicht hast du Recht." Sie legte den Kopf vertrauensvoll an seine Brust und ein Schreck durchfuhr ihn. Heilige Maria! Wenn sie doch nur nicht bemerkte, das sie sein Herz nicht mehr schlagen hörte! Doch seine Sorge schien unbegründet. Sie schmiegte sich eng an seinen Körper und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Der Graf schloss mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen die Augen und die Anspannung des Schrecks verflüchtigte sich. Dieser süße Moment bedeutete ihm mehr, als er jemals sagen konnte. Ihre Liebe und Wärme zu fühlen, die so bereitwillig dargeboten wurden...

Während er wie in den Anfangszeiten ihrer Ehe einfach nur im Gras lag und ihre Nähe genoss, beachtete er es nicht weiter, das ihre Hände über seine Hemdbrust wanderten. Zu vertraut waren ihm ihre Finger, zu selbstverständlich diese Geste und viel zu vertraut... Erst als sie sein Hemd aus seiner Hose zerrte, wurde er skeptisch.

Er sah fragend zu ihr auf und sie schenkte ihm ein spitzbübisches Grinsen. Er ahnte was sie im Sinn hatte...

_Ich sollte das nicht zulassen... _dachte er noch. _Was soll nur aus uns werden, wenn sie bemerkt, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt? Das ich sie eben praktisch belogen haben?_

Aber dann glitten ihre Hände unter das Leinen seines Hemdes und mit dem Gefühl ihrer Warmen Hände auf seiner Haut waren diese Gedanken bereits wieder vergessen... War es Einbildung, oder fühlte er ihre Berührung wirklich intensiver als zuvor? Wieder nagte das Gefühl, das er dies lieber nicht zulassen sollte an ihm. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen, darauf zu hören... Er genoss das Gefühl ihrer warmen Hände die zärtlich über seine Brust und seinen Bauch glitten viel zu sehr, als das er den Wunsch verspürt hätte, sich ihr zu entziehen. Statt dessen schloss er mit einem kaum hörbaren seufzen die Augen, gab sich ihr einfach hin und lies es geschehen. In diesem Moment gab es weder ihren Geruch noch das laute schlagen ihres Herzens in seinen Ohren...

Schließlich zog er sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen über sich und berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Erneut warnte ihn eine innere Stimme, das er das lieber nicht tun sollte und erneut beachtete er diesen kleinen Quälgeist am Rande seines Bewusstseins nicht.

Sie erwiderten begierig diesen Kuss. Es mochten nur wenige Tage gewesen sein und doch war ihre Sehnsucht nach einander stärker, als jemals zuvor...

Ihre Zunge strich begierig über seine Lippen, seinen Gaumen... ihre Lippen auf seinen wurden drängender und er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit der gleichen drängenden Leidenschaft während er fühlte das sie mit geschickten Fingern sein Hemd aufschnürte.

Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Mundwinkel, ihren Kiefer entlang zu ihrem Hals. Auch sie atmete nun heftig und bog unter seinen Liebkosungen ihren Kopf zurück und bot ihm ihren ungeschützten Hals dar. Während er ihren schlanken Hals küsste, wie tausende Male zuvor, wurde er von der pulsierenden Schlagader angezogen, auf merkwürdige Art von dem lebendigen Pochen dicht unter der blassen Haut fasziniert, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Plötzlich war er sich wieder dieses Geruchs bewusst – ihrem Geruch, süßer als jemals zuvor. Das Verlangen die übermäßig langen Eckzähne in diesen bereitwillig dargebotenen Hals zu versenken war fast übermächtig. Er fühlte ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Kiefer über den langen Eckzähnen und seine Adern brannten schlimmer als jemals zuvor an diesem Abend. Erneut überkam ihn ein Gefühl des Hungers das nichts mit dem Bedürfnis eines sterblichen nach Nahrung gemeinsam hatte... _Nein! _Sein Verstand rang noch immer um Kontrolle über das erwachte Biest in seinem inneren _Nein! Ich darf darf das nicht tun! Wenn ich widerstehen kann, wird noch alles gut werden! _ Aber sein Wille erlahmte immer mehr, während seine offenen Lippen und seine Zunge so scheinbar zärtlich über die warme Haut glitten, um wie von selbst und ohne sein bewusstes Zutun die richtige Stelle zu finden während er sie instinktiv fester in seinen Arme schloss. Ihr leises Seufzen als sich seine Lippen fest gegen ihre Schlagader presste war sein Untergang. Bevor er noch weiter dagegen ankämpfen konnten gruben sich die scharfen Zähne in ihr Fleisch. Sie keuchte bei dem scharfen Schmerz aber schon im nächsten Moment entrang sich ihr ein Stöhnen, das mehr Verlangen als Schmerz auszudrücken schien, als er den ersten tiefen Zug nahm.

Nichts konnte jemals diesem Gefühl gleichkommen. Ihr Blut schien nichts von dem bitteren, metallischen Geschmack an sich zu haben, den er stets damit verbunden hatte. Es war heiß und süßer als jeder Honig sein konnte. Das brennen in seinen Adern lies mit jedem Schluck nach, ihr warmes Herzblut stillte seinen Durst wie das Wasser einer kühlen Quelle an einem heißen Tag und mehr... Ihre Wärme strömte durch seine Adern süßer als das Leben selbst... Und dann gab es keinen klaren Gedanken mehr, nur noch den unfehlbaren Instinkt, der mit aller Beharrlichkeit das suchte, dem er bedurfte. Ihr Herzschlag, am Anfang noch kräftig und laut wie das schlagen einer Kriegstrommel wurde immer schwächer...

Und dieser schwache, schwer fällige Rhythmus ihres Herzens war es schließlich, der den Grafen wieder zur Besinnung brachte. In wilder Angst löste er sich von ihrem Hals und starrte einen Moment lang auf die blutigen Male an ihrem Hals. Sie hing kraftlos in seinen Armen, ihr Atem unregelmäßig und flach.

„Elisabeth!" seine dunkle Stimme klang plötzlich sehr schrill und er schüttelte sie ein wenig, wie um sie wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. „Elisabeth! Sieh mich an!" ihre Augen öffneten sich schwer fällig und sahen ihn trübe an, doch sie lächelte schwach. „Victor..." ihre Stimme war ein kaum wahrnehmbares flüstern. „Mein Liebster..." ihre Lieder fielen langsam wieder zu. „

Nein! Elisabeth! Bleib bei mir!" er presste sie panisch fest an seine Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen blonden Haar. „Ich ...liebe... dich..." ihre Worte waren noch leiser als zuvor und plötzlich erschlaffte sie in seinen Armen.

„Elisabeth!" er schob sie vorsichtig von sich und sah zu ihr hinunter. Aber sie lag bleich und leblos in seinen Armen. Kein noch so feiner Atemzug hob ihre Brust und kein Pochen grüßte seine tastenden Finger, als er an ihrem Hals nach einem Anzeichen des Lebens suchte... vergeblich. Die Frau die er mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte, lag tot in seinen Armen.

♣♣♣♣

**Autor's Note:**

So, das war Kapitel 5. Gemeines Ende, natürlich, aber es musste ja so kommen, das war natürlich von Anfang an klar... Arme Gräfin...

Und um meinen Lesern hier unnötige Irritation zu ersparen hier ein kleiner (?) Hinweis.

Ich halte mich im Punkto Verbreitung bei Vampiren nicht an das Musical. Die Geschichte das jeder der nur gebissen wird auch zum Vampir wird, fand ich schon immer blöde. Im Musical ist es anders nur sehr schwer darzustellen, das verstehe ich. Aber auch im Film wird Sarah nicht sofort zum Vampir. Graf Krolock beißt sie schon im Badezimmer. Vampir wird sie erst später. Wer weis was da zwischen den Szenen gelaufen ist...

Ich werde mich also an die Methode halten, die sowohl Bram Stolker und Anne Rice benutzt haben: Den Blutaustausch. Und für zukünftige Verwendung: Ich halte mich an die Sache mit Kreuzen und Weihwasser. Ich behalte auch das verlorene Spiegelbild. Ich empfinde es zwar als etwas unsinnig, da jeder feste Körper auf dieser Welt ein Spiegelbild vorzuweisen hat, und der Körper eines Vampirs sicher zu den 'festen Körpern' gehört, aber da sowohl Musical und Film sich dabei einig sind, werde ich dem fehlenden Spiegelbild denn treu bleiben. Ebenso er der guten alten Pflock durchs Herz Geschichte. Aber den Kram über die wilden Rosen und die Silberkugeln, etc vergessen wir hier ganz schnell! Das fand ich seit je her an den Ohren herbeigezogen...

REVIEWS????? Na los, dauert doch nicht lange! Ihr wisst doch sowieso, was ihr über diese Story denkt. Also traut euch, bzw nehmt Euch die Zeit es los zu werden!


	6. Wir glauben nur Lügen

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

**Zum ewigen Leben verflucht**

**- Die wahre Geschichte des Grafen von Krolock -**

by Alarda

**Kapitel 6: Wir glauben nur Lügen...**

Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen sah der Graf auf die leblose Gestalt hinunter, die schlaff in seinen Armen lag. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter seinen heftigen, stakatohaften Atemzügen. Er wollte seinen rasenden Schmerz hinaus schreien in die Nacht, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Minutenlang hielt er Elisabeth in den Armen, so wie sie gestorben war.

Eine seltsame Lähmung hatte ihn erfasst und er war unfähig die Wahrheit zu begreifen. Sein Verstand war betäubt, sein Geist so leer wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier... Aber mit dem nachlassen der Lähmung in die er bei ihrem Tod verfallen war, wurde er sich mehr dessen Bewusst, was er getan hatte.

Er presste ihren leblosen Körper fest an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren weichen blonden Haaren, wiegte sie sanft hin und her – als ob er ein kleines Kind und nicht die Leiche seiner Frau in Armen halten würde. Die rötlich gefärbten Tränen rannen ungestört über seine bleichen Wangen und verschwanden im Haar der Gräfin.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebte," flüsterte er unter Tränen. „Es hätte nie geschehen dürfen... Verzeih mir... Ich habe das nicht gewollt... Niemals!"

Wie lange er dort mit ihr in den Armen im Gras saß und weinte, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Es konnten einige Stunden gewesen sein, aber jeder Augenblick kam ihm vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit...

Aber während die Tränen irgendwann versiegten, begann in ihm eine neue Erkenntnis herauf zu dämmern. Niemand durfte jemals erfahren, was in dieser Nacht wirklich geschehen war. Niemand! Ihn schauderte bei der Vorstellung, wie vieler Lügen es bedürfen würde, dies alles zu erklären ohne ein Wort über die Wahrheit zu verlieren. Aber wenn es einen Weg gab, sich von diesem Fluch zu befreien, wie sollte er ihn finden, wenn das ganze Land die Wahrheit über seinen Zustand heraus fand? Würde der Mensch, der er noch gewesen war, als er zuletzt eingeschlafen war, in ihren Augen überhaupt noch zählen? Und wenn ein wütender Mob ihn jagte, würden sie dann vor Herbert halt machen? Oder würden sie ihn als 'Sohn der Bestie' genauso jagen und töten wie ihn selbst? Graf von Krolock wollte es niemals heraus finden müssen. Um seiner eigenen Existenz – und des Lebens ihres Sohnes – zu schützen, würde er Elisabeths Andenken mit einem Geflecht aus Lügen umgeben müssen... So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, es schien keinen anderen Ausweg zu geben...

„Verzeih mir, Elisabeth," flüsterte er heiser. „Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl... Verzeih mir..." Er streichelte ihr fahles Gesicht und hauchte einen letzten Kuss auf ihre kalten, farblosen Lippen.

„Vergib mir, Elisabeth, aber der Mann den du geliebt hast, existiert nicht mehr..." Er schluckte schwer. „Ich liebe dich... Ich werde dich immer lieben... Jede Stunde meines Lebens..."

Er zog sie noch einmal fest an sich. Er wusste, das dies der einzige wahre Abschied sein würde, der ihnen blieb. Alles was folgen mochte, würde nicht mehr so echt sein, wie dieser Moment voller entsetzlicher Reue und Schmerz... Alles was noch kam, würde immer zum Teil eine Lüge sein und deren Mal tragen... Der Augenblick mochte kommen, in dem sich Wahrheit und Täuschung so ineinander verflochten, das sie nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden waren...

Dann legte er sie vorsichtig ins Gras und zog seinen Mantel aus. Mit Fingern, die so sehr zitterten, das sie ihrer Aufgabe kaum nachgehen konnten, knüpfte er die Bänder des Hemdes wieder zusammen, die ihre geschickten Finger zuvor geöffnet hatten. Aber man sah, wie er fest stellte als er an sich herab sah, das es hastig und mit fahrigen Händen geschehen war... Einer Eingebung folgend zerzausten seine Hände seine schwarzes Haar, bis es zerwühlt wirkte und steckten hier und da einige Grashalme zwischen die dunklen Strähnen. Danach lockerte er auch Elisabeths Kleid. Er streifte seinen langen Sametmantel ab und wickelte sie hinein bevor er sie hoch hob.

Ihr Kopf sank gegen seine Schulter, in einer Parodie der vertrauensvollen Geste, die ihr im Leben eigen gewesen war. Jeder der ihn so mit ihr sah, würde sofort recht anzügliche Vermutungen darüber hegen, was dort draußen im Gras geschehen war... Und das sollten sie auch glauben. Er zählte in diesem Moment darauf, das alle, die ihn jetzt mit ihr in den Armen sehen würden genau das vermuteten, was in dieser Nacht nicht stattgefunden hatte...

Und tatsächlich, als er beklommenen Herzens das Tor passierte und in den Schlosshof trat, erntete er von einigen Soldaten einen wissenden und von den jüngeren schon fast offen anzügliche Blicke. Aber er gab vor das alles nicht zu bemerken. Ohne sich irgendwelche Eile anmerken zu lassen, brachte er Elisabeth in ihre wunderschön eingerichteten Gemächer. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf ihr Bett und tauschte das schöne, dunkelgrüne Kleid gegen eines ihrer Spitzen besetzten Nachthemden aus. Er zerwühlte ihr Bett und verstreute die Kleider, die er ihr angezogen hatte, in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Auch sein eigenes Hemd lies er viel sagend zwischen ihren Kleidern zurück. Anschließend bettete er Elisabeth in die Kissen und zog die Decken über ihren Körper, als wäre es noch nötig, sie vor der Kälte der Nacht zu schützen. Den Rest dieser Nacht verbrachte er wie betäubt ab ihrer Seite und brütete darüber, was nun weiter geschehen sollte.

Sein neu erwachter Instinkt sagte ihm, das der Sonnenaufgang unerbittlich näher kam und drängte ihn, sich vorher an einen sicheren, dunklen Ort zu begeben. Doch gab es einen solchen innerhalb der Schlossmauern? Er wusste eins, er wollte nicht im Schloss sein müssen, wenn sie Elisabeth fanden. Was sollte geschehen wenn sie ihn suchen und finden würden, und merkten, dass...? Nein, er musste den Verdacht von sich fort lenken, soweit das möglich war. Er ahnte, das ihm schlimmeres als der Tod bevor stand, sollte es jemals ruchbar werden, was aus ihm geworden war – ein Monster, das seine eigene Frau auf dem Gewissen hatte!

♣♣♣♣

Es waren noch etwa zwei Stunden ehe die Sonne am östlichen Horizont auftauchen würde, als er sich schließlich zu einem Entschluss durchrang. Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich über Elisabeth und küsste leidenschaftlich ihre kalten, bleichen Lippen. Ein letzter Kuss der ihnen für eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne genug sein musste... Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihr helles Haar. Dann zog er vorsichtig die Bettvorhänge zu und streifte seinen schwarzen Mantel über. Er knöpfte ihn jedoch nur nachlässig zu, um auch in das Bild zu passen, das er in ihrem Gemach hinterließ. Er zog an der Kordel neben der Tür und trat aus Elisabeths Schlafgemach in ihren behaglich eingerichteten Salon. Er musste nicht lange auf ihre Zofe warten. An der Art in der ihr Blick kurz an seiner Brust hängen blieb erkannte er, das sein Plan funktionierte. Seine nackte Brust, deutlich unter dem nicht ganz geschlossenen Mantel sichtbar, lies sie genau das denken, was sie denken sollte.

„Ich möchte, das man meine Gattin heute schlafen lässt, solange sie möchte. Sie hat eine anstrengende Zeit hinter sich. Sie bedarf der Ruhe."

Die Zofe versank in einem Kniks. „Natürlich, Eure Exzellenz. Wie Ihr befehlt."

Der Graf winkte sie davon und verließ kurz danach Elisabeths Gemächer und kehrte in die seinen zurück. Er suchte seine Reisekleidung zusammen und trat damit vor den großen Spiegel in seinem Ankleidezimmer. Er sollte dieses Mal lieber dafür sorgen, das er einen vorzeigbaren Eindruck machte...

Aber als er in die glatte Glasfläche sah, gefror ihm schier das Blut in den Adern bei dem was er sah – oder viel mehr nicht sah.

Wo sein Spiegelbild hätte sein müssen war... nichts! Nichts als die Spiegelung des Raumes hinter ihm. Er konnte nicht einmal eine Reflektion der Kleidung erkennen, die er trug...

Ein eiskalter Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Gütiger Herr, sollte den alles Wahrheit sein, was man sich über die Wesen der Finsternis erzählte?

Sie hatten kein Spiegelbild, sie jagten die Lebenden um ihres Blutes willen...

Wie viel von dem, was er stets für dumme Ammenmärchen gehalten hatte mochte noch wahr sein? Hastig legte er die dunkle Reisekleidung an, so ordentlich er es ohne Spiegel eben vermochte und war dankbar dafür, das seine Reitkleidung sehr schlicht gehalten war.

Dann klingelte er nach einem Diener. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Mann betrat mit einem Bückling den Raum.

„Sorge dafür, das mein Pferd gesattelt wird. Ich habe zu tun und werde den ganzen Tag über fort sein. Außerdem wirst du dich unverzüglich zu meinem Sohn begeben und dir den Siegelring geben lassen. Ich benötige ihn."

„Wie Exzellenz wünschen."

„Das wäre alles, Darius. Du kannst gehen."

Der Diener murmelte ein weiteres halblautes „Jawohl, Exzellenz," und verließ unter vielen weiteren Bücklingen den Raum.

Während er auf die Rückkehr des Mannes wartete ging der Graf ungeduldig in seinem Salon auf und ab. Der Morgen kam immer näher und er würde Zeit brauchen, zu jener Ruine im Wald zu gelangen, in der er sich den Tag über zu verbergen gedachte, bis er eine bessere Lösung gefunden hatte...

Endlich kehrte Darius zurück und übergab ihm den Ring. Graf von Krolock entließ ihn mit einer Geste. Er steckte den Ring wieder an seinen Finger und betrachtete ihn einige Herzschläge lang. So vieles war anders gewesen, als er diesen Ring zum letzten mal getragen hatte...

Doch dann besann er sich. Der Morgen war nicht mehr weit... Es wurde Zeit das Schloss zu verlassen...

Ohne erkennbare Hasst verließ er seine Gemächer und ging in den Schlosshof hinunter. Dort wartete bereits der Stallbursche mit Mircea am Zügel auf ihn. Der Hengst schnaubte kurz als Graf von Krolock ihn berührte und warf den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ruhig, Mircea, alter Junge. Ich weiß, es ist noch früh am Tag, aber das ist doch sicher kein Grund gleich nervös zu werden, oder?" Der Graf klopfte ihm beruhigen den Hals. Die gewohnten Koseworte und die vertrauten Hände schienen das Tier sehr schnell wieder zu beruhigen.

„Nah siehst du? Kein Grund sich zu beunruhigen, mein Junge."

Während er sich mit dem Hengst beschäftigte beobachtete Graf von Krolock den Stallburschen aus dem Augenwinkel. Dem schien nichts weiter aufgefallen zu sein. Nach dem er ihm dabei behilflich gewesen war aufzusteigen, schlurfte er müde in Richtung der Ställe davon.

Er stieß Mircea die Versen in die Flanken und in schnellem Trap ging es zum Schlosstor hinaus. Mircea gehorchte, wie gewohnt, aber dennoch war sich Seine Exzellenz sicher, das dem Hengst nicht entgangen war, das sein Reiter... anders war. Es lag an dem leisen Zögern mit dem der Hengst gehorchte... Ein ungewohntes Tänzeln hier... seine unruhige Reaktion auf ihn dort... Es machte ihn absolut sicher, dass das Tier bemerkt hatte, was den Menschen bislang verborgen geblieben war...

Dankbar dafür, das Hauptmann Albert gerade nicht zugegen war, um ihn mit einer weiteren Diskusion um seine Sicherheit noch weiter aufzuhalten, ließ er das Schloss rasch hinter sich.

So schnell er es bei der mählich schwindenden Dunkelheit wagen konnte, trieb er Mircea weiter in Richtung jener Ruine im Wald, während das drängende Gefühl das ihm die Zeit davon lief immer stärker wurde. Schließlich lenkte der Graf Mircea vom Weg ab. Ihr Ziel lag ein gutes Stück abseits der begangenen Wege... Auch musste er ihn jetzt, hier im dichteren Unterholz langsamer gehen lassen, um zu vermeiden, das das Tier sich verletzte, während alles in ihm ihn schier dazu anstachelte, Mircea so schnell an zu treiben, wie es nur ging...

Als endlich das halb verfallene Gemäuer tief im Wald zwischen den dichten Baumreihen auftauchte überlief ihn ein Gefühl heftiger Erleichterung. Endlich... Jetzt mussten sie nur noch eine geeignete Stelle suchen, wo der Hengst den Tag verbringen konnte, ohne gefunden zu werden...

Als hätte er diesen Gedanken gehört, blieb Mircea plötzlich abrupt stehen und ein Eindruck von

Dè já-vu überkam den Grafen. Sie waren noch etwa eine Viertelmeile von dem Gemäuer entfernt...

Seine Augen suchten die Gegend ab, doch er konnte nichts entdecken... Aber dennoch blieb Mircea stocksteif stehen und weigerte sich auch nur einen Fuß weiter in jene Richtung zu setzen.

Graf von Krolock seufzte. Vielleicht war dem Tier das alte Gemäuer einfach unheimlich. Es hatte einen so schlechten Ruf, das ihn das nicht überraschte...

Er seufzte und lenkte Mircea in eine andere Richtung, fort von dem verfallenden Gebäude. Es schien im Moment das beste zu sein, sich dem Hengst anzupassen. Wenn es ihn an einem Ort lies, an dem er sich so offensichtlich unwohl fühlte, würde Mircea einen Weg finden sich loszureißen und nach Hause zu laufen... Und wenn sein Plan nicht scheitern sollte, musste der Rappe aber für den Rest dieses Tages verschwunden sein...

Und tatsächlich erwies sich dieser Vorfall als ein scheinbar glücklicher Zufall. Nicht weit von dem alten Gemäuer entfernt lag eine kleine, versteckte Lichtung, auf der es genug frisches Gras gab. An einem Ende flos ein kleiner Bach nahe den Bäumen vorbei...

Graf von Krolock glitt aus dem Sattel und holte ein Seil und einen festen Holzpflock aus der Satteltasche. Er befestigte das Seil an Mirceas Halfter und entfernte Zügel und trense. Es wurde ihm nicht schwer den Pflock in die Erde zu treiben und das Seil daran festzumachen.

Für Mircea war das neu, denn für gewöhnlich durfte er sich stets frei bewegen, wenn sie irgendwo Halt machten. Selten hatte der Graf den Hengst angepflockt und es störte das perfekte Vertrauen zwischen ihnen.

Graf von Krolock war sich des Vorwurfs in Mirceas Augen nur zu sehr bewusst und klopfte dem Rappen beschwichtigend den Hals.

„Ich weiß. Aber du musst diesmal genau hier bleiben, alter Freund. Wenn jemand dich findet, bin ich verloren. Sie werden bemerken, das ich gelogen habe. Vielleicht wird ihnen sogar auffallen, was dir nicht entgangen ist... Du weißt es, nicht wahr? Du weißt das ich jetzt genauso bin, wie das Wesen, vor dem du mich im Wald warnen wolltest... Wenn ich doch nur auf dich gehört hätte mein Freund..." er lehnte die Stirn gegen den Hals des Tieres und lauschte eine weile den kleinen, fast tröstend klingenden Lauten, die der Rappe von sich gab, ehe er ihm wieder in die Augen sah und und im sanft die Nase streichelte.

„Ich darf nicht riskieren, das du mich unabsichtlich verrätst, weil du herum streunst, oder gar nach Hause läufst... Sei mir nicht böse... " Er nahm ihm den Sattel ab und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Heute Abend bin ich wieder hier, mein Freund..." Mit diese Worten überließ er sein Pferd sich selbst und ging in Richtung der Ruine davon. Die im beginnenden Zwielicht im Wald noch immer tiefere Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn schon bald und entzog ihn Mirceas ihm folgendem Blick.

♣♣♣♣

Langsam näherte sich Krolock der Ruine. Einmal musste es eine Art Kapelle gewesen sein, wenn ihm auch nicht klar war, warum jemand so weit draußen im Wald eine Kapelle errichten würde... Der Platz um die Stelle die das kleine, halb verfallene Bauwerk, bei dem man noch die geborstenen Überreste eines Turms erkennen konnte umgab, war überwuchert von Moos, Flechten und Efeu. Aber dazwischen gab es Stellen, wo die dunkle Erde unberührt von pflanzlichem Bewuchs war. Hier wirkte der Boden...aufgewühlt. Hier und dort standen noch Überreste zerfallener Grabsteine. Eine dumpfe, beklommene Atmosphäre lag über diesem Gott verlassenen Ort.

Die Menschen der Umgebung mieden ihn. Er wurde nur sehr selten und dann sehr gedämpft und verstohlen erwähnt. Dieser Platz galt als Unglücksort und jeder wurde gewarnt, sich zu hüten auch nur in die Nähe zu geraten...

Als Mensch hatte selbst Graf von Krolock es vorgezogen selten an diesem Ort vorbei zu kommen. Er hatte nie Angst empfunden, aber es war ihm hier nie sehr wohl zumute gewesen. Genug um auch ihn fernzuhalten, wenn es sich einrichten lies. Und selbst jetzt noch beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte.

Etwas stimmte nicht... Und dieses Gefühl sorgte dafür, das seine Nackenhaare sich aufrichteten und verursachte ihm ein prickelndes Gefühl zwischen den Schulterblättern, als er die Ruine betrat und sich dem gähnenden Schlund der verwitterten Treppe näherte, die in die Gewölbe unter der Ruine hinab führte. Plötzlich verstärkte sich dies Gefühl noch. Es erinnerte ihn an...

„Aaaaah! Unser jüngstes Kind der Finsternis ist also Heim gekehrt!"

Er erkannte diese Stimme! Als sei es erst vor einer Minute gewesen, klang sie wieder in seinen Ohren...

„_Der hohe Herr glaubt also nicht an uns! Unsinn sind wir?! Ammenmärchen?! Wir werden ja sehen, ob du daran glaubst, wenn du selber einer von uns bist, Graf von Krolock!_..."

„DU!!!"

Das ebenmäßige Gesicht verfinsterte sich plötzlich. Die Lippen pressten sich zu einer grimmigen Linie zusammen und in den eisblauen Augen brannte dunkles Feuer, als sie unter den eng zusammengezogenen Brauen hervor den Angreifer aus dem Wald anstarrten.

Victor von Krolock verlor selten die Beherrschung, aber in diesem Moment war eine solche Gelegenheit gefährlich nahe. Aber seinen Gegenüber schien das nicht im geringsten zu beeindrucken. Statt dessen kam er langsam aus dem Schatten hervor, den der Rest des gefährlich windschiefen Daches in das Innere der Ruine warf. Und zum ersten mal sah Graf von Krolock jenes Monster klar vor sich. Es war ein Mann, doch seine wächsernen Züge hatten etwas höchst feminines. Zu Lebzeiten mochte ihm eine fast mädchenhafte Schönheit eigen gewesen sein, bevor das Alter sie verwischte. Verblasste Fältchen deuteten darauf hin, das er so alt gewesen sein mochte, wie der Graf selbst, vielleicht auch älter. Zerzaustes, aschblondes, durch viele weiße Strähnen fast farbloses Haar hing schmierig und strähnig um sein Gesicht. Die langen Fingernägel und was von der Haut zu sehen war starrte vor Dreck und trieben dem Grafen einen angewiderten Schauder über den Rücken. Er war ein klein wenig größer als der Graf, hielt sich aber bei weitem nicht so gerade. Seine Kleidung mochte einmal von gutem schwarzen Tuch gemacht worden sein. Jetzt war sie so verdreckt, das sie eine graubraune Färbung angenommen hatte. Höhnisch grinste er ihn mit schmalen Lippen an, während er den Grafen von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du deine erste Mahlzeit bereits hinter dich gebracht. Sehr gut! Jetzt gehörst du wahrlich zu uns!"

Ein eisiger Schauder durchlief den Grafen bei diesen Worten und etwas zwang ihm das Bild von Elisabeth auf, die leblos in seinen Armen lag.

„Oh, je!" sein Gegenüber schnalzte gespielt missbilligend und sah ihn gekünstelt rügend an.

„Deine eigene Frau! Wie furchtbar!" Dann grinste er Seine Exzellenz bösartig an und seine Augen wurden hart. „Du solltest lieber froh sein das du sie los bist, statt ihr wie ein altes Weib hinterher zu trauern! Eine kleine nutzlose Schlampe von einem Emporkömmling war sie! Sie wäre dir jetzt sowieso nur lästig geworden! Abgesehen davon hättest du dir diese nutzlose, unfruchtbare Dirne schon vom Hals schaffen müssen, als sie für das einzige zu dem Frauen gut sind nichts mehr taugte! Angesehen davon: so eine wie die wirft man vielleicht ins Bett, aber man heiratet sie nicht!"

Eine mörderische Kälte legte sich über Seine Exzellenz und sein Innerstes schien zu gefrieren. Seine Gesichtszüge, die eben noch so viel Wut und Zorn hatten erkennen lassen erstarrten plötzlich zu einer Ausdruckslosen Maske, die alle Emotionen geschickt unter sich verbarg.

Sein Arm glitt scheinbar Wärme suchend unter den schlichten schwarzen Mantel aus schwerer Wolle, während seine Finger in Wahrheit nach dem Dolch tasteten, den er stets bei sich trug.

Für diese Beleidigung würde er bezahlen! Er hatte es niemals geduldet das jemand derart über Elisabeth sprach! Niemals! Und er würde es nicht dulden, solange noch ein Fünkchen Kraft in ihm war! Seine Finger näherten sich unbemerkt dem Dolchgriff während sein ahnungsloses Opfer sich weiter um Kopf und Kragen redete.

„' Den Fluch brechen, pah' !" der Vampir lies wieder das kalte, freudlose Bellen hören, das ihm als Lachen diente. „Das hier ist ein ' Fluch' der nicht gebrochen werden kann, ganz gleich wie sehr du es auch versuchst! Es gibt kein Mittel gegen den Tod, Victor von Krolock! Es hätte verhindert werden können, in dem du am Leben geblieben wärst! Du hast nicht viel von meinem Blut gekostet. Du bist ein wirklich sturer Hund! Wenn du den Blutverlust und die Verletzungen durchgestanden und wieder gesund geworden wärst, hättest du sterben können, ohne zu einem von un zu werden. Bis deine Zeit gekommen wäre, hätte das Blut, das du gekostet hast, lange seine Macht dich zu verändern verloren. Aber du bist gestorben! Du bist am Wundfieber der Wunden gestorben die ich dir beigebracht habe!" er lachte schallend, als könnte es für ihn nichts zufriedenstellendereres geben. „Ich wollte sehen, wie du dich gegen dein Schicksal auflehnst, während du doch völlig machtlos bist, es aufzuhalten! Und, unter uns gesagt: du warst noch erbärmlicher als ich dachte!" Höhnisch grinste er den Grafen an, ohne zu bemerken, wie dessen Hand sich in Reichweite des verborgenen Dolches schob.

„Es war amüsant zu verfolgen wie die Sterblichen, in die du deine gesamte Hoffnung gesetzt hast zugelassen haben, das das Fieber dich tötet! Tatsächlich könnte man sagen sie sind sie die Schuldigen an deinem... Zustand!" er warf den Kopf zurück und lies erneut das grausame Lachen hören.

Unbemerkt schlossen sich in diesem Moment Victors Finger um den Dolchgriff und zogen ihn geräuschlos aus der Scheide.

Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet etwas von dem brodelnden Vulcan in seinem Inneren. Einzig die blassen Augen brannten mit einem kalten Feuer, das gefährlicher war als jeder Zorn.

Niemals während seiner bisherigen Existenz war er so gefährlich gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Und in den kommenden Jahrhunderten sollte es keinen zweiten Augenblick wie diesen geben, an dem sich die zwei Seelen in seiner Brust so eins waren, wie in diesem Moment.

Doch sein Gegenüber merkte nichts von der drohenden Gefahr die über ihm hing wie ein zum Schlag erhobenes Schwert.

„Aber nach dem du dieses unwürdige Weibstück nun los bist, wirst du begreifen, welchen Unsinn du dir eingeredet hast! Du bist nun auf ewig einer von uns! Und nur die aufgehende Sonne, das Feuer und ein Pflock durchs Herz können ein Ende mit dir machen! Du bist tot und das Leben liegt für imme jenseits deiner Möglichkeiten!" erneut warf er lachend den Kopf zurück und der Graf nutze diesen Moment um die Hand mit dem Dolch ein weiteres Stück hervor zu ziehen...

„Aber da du das sicher begriffen hast, wirst du dich, wich ich es für dich vorgesehen habe, für deine Art nützlich machen!"

„Du hast mein Wort darauf!" Fauchte der Graf und riss die Hand mit dem Dolch hoch.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden, geübten Bewegung glitt der Dolch über die Kehle des Vampirs und schlitzte sie sauber von einem Ende zum anderen auf. Er stolperte rückwärts und fiel hintenüber über einige geborstene Steine. Entsetzt sah er zu Krolock hoch – dem Feind mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Erst jetzt hatte dieser die glatte Maske fallen lassen, die er schon zu Lebzeiten so trefflich aufzusetzen gelernt hatte. Unbändige Wut, Schmerz und eine Rachsucht die jenseits allen sterblichen Maßes war entstellten das ebenmäßige Gesicht und die Augen waren zwei Splitter aus brennendem Eis.

„Ich habe geschworen, das du büßen wirst, für das was du getan hast! Für das, was du aus mir gemacht hast! Ein Monster dem das Blut seiner eigenen Frau an den Händen klebt! Und dafür das du es gewagt hast ihr Andenken zu besudeln! Das Andenken einer Frau die ein Engel auf Erden gewesen ist!" er bückte sich nach einem herabgefallenen Ast des Baumes, der neben der Ruine wuchs und brach ihn ber seinem Knie entzwei. Eines der Beiden Stücke war sehr spitz und eignete sich vortrefflich für die Aufgabe die er ihm zugedachte hatte.

„Ich werde herausfinden ob die Geschichte mit dem Pflock durch das Herz wahr ist – und zwar an dir! Das soll der Nutzen sein, von der ich meiner 'Art' sein werde! Ich werde dich aus ihren Reihen entfernen! Und jeder Vampir der mir nicht bedingungslos gehorchen will, wird das selbe Schicksal erleiden wie du! Und dich werde ich als ersten in die Hölle schicken, wo du hingehörst!"

„Nein...! Nicht..." gurgelte der andere, aber es war schon zu spät. Wie ein Speer fuhrt ihm der spitze Ast zwischen die Rippen. Der Vampiir schrie. Dann lag er still und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Mag die Sonne verbrennen was von dir übrig ist!" fauchte der Graf. „Das war für dich, meine Liebste," flüsterte er dann. „Vergib mir..."

Er warf den Ast heftig zu Boden und sah sich rasch um. Die Sonne würde in einigen Minuten aufgehen... Es war Zeit dieses Monster sich selbst und dem Schicksal zu überlassen, das es sich selbst geschmiedet hatte...

Er stieg die Treppe hinunter in das alte Gewölbe. Es roch muffig nach Moder und Verfall. Früher mochte es ein ordentlicher, würdevoller Platz gewesen sein, an dem man die wichtigen Verstorbenen einer längst vergessenen Gemeinschaft bestattet hatte, doch jetzt war es nur noch ein finsteres, feuchtes, dreckiges Loch.

Aber es würde genügen und ihn vor der Sonne bewahren, bis er eine andere Lösung gefunden hatte...

Seufzend streckte er sich auf dem saubersten Stück Boden aus, das er finden konnte.

„An diesem Morgen stirbt er also endgültig, Elisabeth, meine Geliebte, der Mann den du geliebt hast... Denn wenn die Schatten der Nacht fallen, wird es ein anderer Mann sein, als der, den du gekannt hast – auch wenn er das selbe Gesicht hat, mein Schatz," flüsterte er heiser. „Er wird lügen und betrügen um sich selbst zu bewahren. Aber er wird dich und den Mann der einst war immer im Herzen tragen... Und wenn es einen Weg gibt, diesem Alptraum zu entkommen und wieder zu dem zu werden, was ich einst war, dann werde ich ihn finden... Und dich werde ich so lange suchen, bis ich dich gefunden habe. Denn ich weiß, das du zu mir zurückkehren wirst, irgendwann... So wie du es immer getan hast... Ich werde auf dich warten, mein Schatz... Wie lange... es... auch ..dauert..."

Er konnte nicht länger gegen den Schlaf ankämpfen. Als die Sonne sich über den Horizont erhob versank er in Schlaf. Doch es war nicht länger der eines Sterblichen. Es war das kalte, dunkle Vergessen in den Armen des Todes, der alle Träume und Gedanken, jeden Funken des Lebens auslöschte und ihn erst wieder frei geben würde, wenn die rote Abendsonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand...

Doch wie er selbst gesagt hatte, würde es eine anderer Victor von Krolock sein, der sich bei Einbruch der Dämmerung erheben sollte. Ein bleicher Schatten dessen, was er einst gewesen war, denn auf eine Art war er gestorben. Nicht als sein Körper den Kampf gegen das Fieber verlor und das verderbte Blut, das er schon in sich trug, ihn ebenfalls zu einem Verdammten machte, sondern mit der Frau, die in seinen Armen gestorben storben war...

♣♣♣♣

**Autor's Note:**

So,soviel zu Kapitel 6. Ich hoffe ich habe zumindest einige Eurer Fragen beantwortet. Der Rest kommt in den folgenden Kapiteln. Diesmal sind ein paar für TDV neue Ideen dabei, glaube ich. Aber ich hoffe natürlich das es Euch trotzdem gefällt. :-)

_Hier ein kleiner Nachtrag. Ich weiß nicht ob die Alerts das Anzeigen, ich hab' zwar kein neues Kapitel hochgeladen, aber ein durchaus fälliges Update meiner bisherigen Kapitel durchgeführt.. _

_Ich bin alle 6 durchgegangen und habe hier und da einige Kleinigkeiten verändert. Keine Angst, wirklich nur Kleinigkeiten. Aber diverse Wortwiederholungen sind jetzt verschwunden._

_Ich hoffe das ich auch allen Tippfehlern, die ich bislang übersehen hatte endgültig den Gar ausgemacht habe!_

_Falls jemandem noch was auffällt: bitte bescheid sagen, da ich bislang immer noch ohne Beta-Reader auskommen muss!_

Und an alle die hier mitlesen noch einmal die Bitte: Lasst doch eine Review da! Es dauert nicht lange, und ich weiß was ihr darüber denkt... Gebt Euch einen Ruck!


	7. Aus den Gräbern und Ruinen erden Tote a

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

**Zum ewigen Leben verflucht**

**- Die wahre Geschichte des Grafen von Krolock -**

by Alarda

**Kapitel 7: Aus den Gräbern und Ruinen werden Tote aufersteh'n**

Das erste was er bemerkte als er zu sich kam war, das er alleine war. „Elisabeth..." murmelte er leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Elisabeth, wo bist du? ... Ist es schon wieder Zeit zum aufsteh'n?" Er wartete eine Weile vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Als er die Augen aufschlug und das modrige Gewölbe um sich herum erblickte, verflüchtigte sich die kleine Illusion an der er beim aufwachen noch krampfhaft festgehalten hatte und er erinnerte sich wieder an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.

Elisabeth würde nicht wieder kommen – nie mehr.

Er fühlte wie ihm die Trauer Tränen in die Augen trieb und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Ihm wurde schmerzhaft bewusst wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte und sie vermisste. Er würde sie immer vermissen...

Der Graf setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Er brauchte einige Herzschläge lang um sich wieder etwas zu sammeln und sich zu erheben. Er fühlte mit absoluter, unfehlbarer Gewissheit, das die Sonne soeben hinter dem Horizont versunken war. Und diese Erkenntnise brachte einen anderen Gedanken mit sich.

In den vergangenen Stunden war Elisabeth gefunden worden und er konnte sich die Aufregung lebhaft vorstellen die im Schloss herrschen musste. Sein Sohn erlebte wohl gerade die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens und er war nicht in der Lage ihm dabei zur Seite zu stehen... Dieser Gedanke tat weh – sehr weh, denn was dem Herbert jetzt gegenüber stand und ertragen musste war ganz allein seine Schuld... Und doch würde er in dieser Nacht nicht nach Hause zurückkehren können, wenn er sich nicht selbst verraten wollte... Er hatte alles genau durchdacht. Er hatte sich eine Erklärung für sein Verschwinden zurecht gelegt, das in allen überprüfbaren Punkten stimmig war und auch seinen ' Zustand ' erklären würde. Die einzige Person die seine Worte Lügen strafen konnte war tot und die Wahrheit würde mit ihr zu Grabe getragen werden...

Aber dennoch. Ehe er zurückkehrte gab es noch vieles zu bedenken und herauszufinden. Der Graf strich den Schmutz von seinem Reisemantel und verließ das muffige Gewölbe mit dem Vorsatz nach seinem Pferd zu sehen. Als er die Treppe hinauf gestiegen war und in den zerfallenden Reste des nahezu dachlosen Gebäudes heraus kam, herrschte um ihn das matte Dämmerlicht das nach Sonnenuntergang noch eine kleine Weile überdauert, ehe die Schatten der Nacht es restlos verschlingen.

'_Das ist es also was mir vom Sonnenlicht bleibt,' dachte der Graf traurig. ' Ein blasser, schwacher Abglanz. Ebenso wie von meinem eigenen Leben..._'

Er sah sich die nähere Umgebung an. Nicht länger menschlich war ihm dieser Ort noch immer unangenehm. Und im letzten, schwachen Licht des Tages bemerkte er auch, was ihm an diesem Morgen entgangen war. Er war keines Wegs allein an diesem Ort! Doch diese unsichtbaren Wesen waren genauso wenig menschlich wie er selbst. Er fühlte ihre Gegenwart, und sie war wie die dieses anderen Vampirs, nicht wie die eines Menschen...

Auch hörte er seltsame, schabende Geräusche aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen. Manche schienen weiter entfernt – andere ganz nah! Und jetzt, jetzt sah er sogar wo das Geräusch herrührte! Ganz in seiner Nähe hatte sich eine dünne, mit langen Nägeln bewerte Hand aus dem Boden gewühlt! Ihr folgte eine weite und bald entwandt sich eine dürre, Dreck starrende Gestalt dem Boden – an genau einem jener Plätze, wo die Erde aufgewühlt und völlig frei von Pflanzen Art war! Der Graf erschauerte. Er blickte sich um, drehte sich dabei um seine eigene Axe und sah, das sich überall um die Ruine weitere Gestalten aus dem Boden wühlten. Der Graf beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das Schauspiel und schüttelte entsetzt weiter in die Ruine zurückweichend den Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Er fühlte sich als sei er in einem Alptraum gefangen!

Und doch... Plötzlich machten die Worte des Vampirs den er an diesem Morgen vernichtet hatte Sinn für ihn. Es gab mehr als nur eine Hand voll ihnen, wie er schon verzweifelt gehofft hatte.

Graf von Krolock schluckte krampfhaft an dem Kloß der ihm mit einem Mal im Hals zu stecken schien. Doch während er zusah wie sich immer mehr Vampire aus ihren Gräbern heraus gruben straffte er seine Schultern und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Erneut setzte er sie Emotions lose Maske auf. Keine dieser Kreaturen sollte wissen wie sehr ihn dieses Schauspiel entsetzte – ja, sogar beängstigte! Ihn der in seinem ganzen Leben vor fast nichts Angst gehabt hatte!

Die anderen schienen ihn noch nicht zu bemerken und dies verschaffte ihm Zeit, wieder zu seiner Fassung zurück zu finden und seine Emotionen zu beherrschen.

Es war schließlich eine Frau, die ihn zuerst bemerkte und auf ihn z u kam. Sie war klein und dürr. struppiges, verfilztes Haar hing um ihre Schultern und ihre Kleidung bestand eigentlich nur noch aus dreckigen Fetzen.

„Du bist das also," sagte sie mit dunkler, rauchiger Stimme, die man bei einer so kleinen Frau kaum vermutet hätte, „Dich hat Kastor ausgewählt..."

„Ausgewählt wofür?" entgegnete Graf von Krolock ruhig, auch wenn es ihn störte mit solch unverschämter Vertraulichkeit von jemand angesprochen zu werden, den er überhaupt nicht kannte und dem dieses Recht niemals zugestanden worden war.

„Ich bin sicher, das er das bereits erklärt hat. Immerhin sagte er uns, er hätte dich auserwählt!"

„Auserwählt wofür, Frau! Erklärt Euch deutlicher!" entgegnete er ungeduldig.

Allmählich schien sie jedoch zu ahnen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie späte an ihm vorbei in die Ruine, ganz so als ob sie nach jemandem suchte.

„Wo _ist_ Kastor? fragte sie schließlich unsicher.

„In der Hölle von der de Papisten immer reden, hoffe ich! Wo er hingehört! Er hat bezahlt für die Verbrechen die er begangen hat!"

„Verbrechen?! Welche Verbrechen!" ein weiterer Vampir mischte sich jetzt ein. Er war nahezu so groß wie der Graf selbst, aber grauhaarig und hager mit sich lichtendem Haaransatz, dünnen Lippen und insgesamt sehr verkniffenen Zügen, doch nichts desto Trotz ebenso Dreck besudelt wie der Rest von ihnen.

Die blassen Augen des Grafen richteten sich mit eisiger Kälte auf seinen neuen Gegenüber. „Sieh' mich an!" fachte er. „Glaubst du, ich wollte jemals sein, was ich jetzt bin!?"

„Du solltest das Geschenk das dir zu Teil geworden ist lieber zu schätzen lernen, Kleiner! Es wird nicht einfach an jeden verschwendet!" entgegnete der ältere Vampir streng.

Graf Von Krolock fühlte seine Beherrschung rapide dahin schwinden und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, in denen es Gefährlich blitzte.

„Wie habt Ihr mich gerade genannt!?! Eures Gleichen hat mich ' Herr Graf ' oder ' Eure Exzellenz' zu nennen!"

Der grauhaarige wandte sich der kleinen Vampirin zu. „Und dieser hier soll uns in ein besseres Leben führen, Hildiko? Hat Kastor jetzt voll und ganz den Verstand verloren?"

„Wenn Ihr nicht vorzeitig Kastor Gesellschaft leisten wollt, solltet Ihr jetzt eure Zunge hüten, mein Freund!" Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, waren die Augen Seiner Exzellenz noch schmaler geworden. Seine Stimme war kalt, gefährlich ruhig und sprach von allergrößter Entschlossenheit.

Jetzt war er nicht der rachsüchtige Mensch der an diesem Morgen noch seine tote Frau gerächt hatte. Er hatte einen harten, kalten Blick, der ihm in seiner gesamten sterblichen Existenz fremd gewesen war. Gleichzeitig vielen alle Skrupel und Ängste von ihm ab. Aus ihm sprach nicht mehr der Mensch, sondern das Wesen der Finsternis.

Er sah sich kurz um. Alle Vampire hatten sich ihnen genähert und verfolgten aufmerksam den Streit. Graf Von Krolock schätzte das etwa zwei Dutzend von ihnen da waren.

„Lass mich eines klar stellen," sagte er leise – und er war sich vollkommen sicher das ihn alle hörten - „Die Umstände die dazu führten, das ich jetzt 'einer von euch' bin, tun nichts zur Sache. Ich bin immer noch der Graf, Herr über dieses Land und alle seine Einwohner – lebende ebenso wie tote! Und jeder, der mich heraus vordert oder meine Befehle missachtet wird teuer dafür bezahlen! Habt ihr mich verstanden?!" Er lies seine Augen der Reihe nach über alle Anwesenden gleiten.

„Und wer sagt Euch, das wir nicht den Gehorsam verweigern werden, _Herr Graf _?"erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Sine Exzellenz wandte sich dem Sprecher zu. Einem kleinen Mann, mit struppigen schwarzen Haaren, der einmal ein ansehnlicher, stattlicher Mensch gewesen sein mochte, bevor er zu einem Dreck starrenden, Lumpen tragenden Scheusal verkommen war.

Graf Von Krolock musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und bedachte ihn dann mit dem verachtungsvollste Blick, den er meistern konnte.

„Und welchen Nutzen hätte das für euch? Wenn ihr mir nich alle heute Nacht ewige Treue schwört, verrate ich den Sterblichen alles was ich weiß! Ich werden diesen Ort ebenso Preis geben wie jeden Vampir, der sich hier aufhält!" seine Stimme war fest und entschlossen.

„Das würdet ihr nicht wagen!" keuchte die Stimme einer Frau und er hörte mit Zufriedenheit, das sie sich zum wiederholten Mal um eine korrekte Anrede bemühten. „Ihr würdet selbst vernichtet werden!"

„Ach! Und ihr glaubt ich fürchte mich davor?!" Mit einem Schlag herrschte atemlose Stille. „Ich habe dieses Dasein weder gewählt noch jemals begehrt. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu euch nichts zu verlieren und lasse meine Angelegenheiten in guten Händen zurück! Könnt ihr das Gleiche auch von euch behaupten?"

„Ihr würdet niemals alle eurer Art die es in diesem Land gibt mit euch in den Tod reißen!" erklang eine weitere Stimme.

„Wenn ihr wirklich wollt, das ich euch das Gegenteil beweise, dann versucht mir zu trotzen! Ihr wollt etwas von mir! Nicht umgekehrt! Ich selbst würde mich nur allzu bereitwillig der süßen Umarmung des ewigen Nichts überantworten! Was aus euch wird kümmert mich dann nicht mehr! Mögen die sterblichen also tun was sie wollen und ihr begonnenes Werk an euch vollenden!" Er funkelte sie grimmig an.

„Wenn ihr das verhindern wollt, ist euer Treueschwur und immer währender Gehorsam der Preis, den ihr mir für die Erhaltung eurer Existenz schuldet!" Erneut glitten seine Augen langsam über alle Versammelten. „Also? Ich höre!"

Viele von ihnen murrten und zornige Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Viele dachten es, aber eine Vampirin, die als sie eine Kreatur Luzifers wurde schon ein altes Weib war, sprach es schließlich aus.

„Und was für eine Art von Leben erwartet uns unter Eurer Herrschaft, _Eure Exzellenz _?!" Sie spie die beiden letzten Worte förmlich aus.

Graf von Krolock hatte unterdessen mit dieser Frage gerechnet und war vorbereitet.

„Ihr habt mein Wort, das ich mein Wissen niemals preisgebe, solange ihr euch an eure Eide erinnert! Ihr mögt euch eure Opfer unter jenen suchen, die sich des Nachts hier in die Wildniss der Wälder verirren. Aber niemals dürft ihr einen sterblichen zu Unseresgleichen machen, ohne das ich euch zuvor meine Erlaubnis erteile!

„Was?!" fauchte jener grauhaarige, verkniffene Bursche, der den Grafen zuvor noch ' Kleiner' genannt hatte. „Seid wann darf nur eines von uns entscheiden, wann unsere Zahl vergrößert wird? Dieses Recht einen Sterblichen unseren Reihen hinzu zu fügen steht uns allen zu! Und wie sollen wir uns hier draußen ernähren?! Die elenden Sterblichen verirren sich bei Nacht nur selten in die Wälder! Und das auch noch immer seltener!"

„Was eure Rechte sind und was nicht, bestimme ich! Und niemand sonst! Was eure Nahrung betrifft: Menschen müssen manchmal Wochen lang hungern und die meisten überleben es! Erzählt mir nicht das ihr das nicht überstehen könnt, die ihr nicht mehr im Stande seid Hungers zu sterben!"

Sein Blick wanderte über die Menge, die ihn ungläubig und bisweilen sogar entsetzt anstarrte.

„Wenn euch meine Bedingungen jedoch so wenig zusagen, könnt ihr immer noch der Alternative eurer Vernichtung den Vorzug geben..." Er sagte dies mit einem boshaften kleinen Lächeln, das ihm zu Lebzeiten fremd gewesen war und seine Stimme troff vor geheuchelter Nachsicht. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weder hart und er sprach weiter.

„Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles! Niemals sollt ihr die Menschen behelligen, die als Diener in meinem Schloss leben! Habt ihr mich verstanden?! Wehe euch, wenn auch nur einem von ihnen ein Haar gekrümmt wird!" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er der Reihe nach die Schar der Vampire, die mit zunehmender Resignation seinen Blick erwiderte.

Einige Momente herrschte absolute Stille unter den Versammelten. Dann lies sich Hildiko vernehmen, die kleine Vampirin die den Grafen zuerst angesprochen hatte.

„Kastor hatte uns versprochen, das Ihr dafür sorgen würdet, das wir unser Dasein in einer annehmbaren Lebensart verbringen würden... Was habt Ihr dazu zu sagen? Was soll daraus werden?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und Graf von Krolock war sicher, das sie sich vor der Antwort fürchtete Nun, sie hatten allen Grund dazu!!

Er verzog spöttisch den Mund und lies seine Augen viel sagend über die Versammelten schweifen. Sie waren allesamt so schmutzig und verschmiert von Erde, das ihr Anblick wahrhaftig kein schöner war.

„Lebensart wollt ihr? Ich nehme an, ihr würdet gerne wie feine Herrschaften in meinem Schloss residieren und die Rechte über dieses Land sprechen! So hatte sich Kastor das doch wohl gedacht, nicht wahr? Das ich seine Marionette sein soll während ihr in diesem Land tut, was immer euch gefällt! Das könnte euch so passen!

Seid versichert: Ihr habt in meinen Augen nicht mehr Stellung als mein gemeines Volk!

Lebensart wollt ihr? Die müsst ihr Euch erst einmal verdienen!" zornig funkelte er sie an und erkannte an ihren betretenen Mienen, das er mit seinen Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Doch während seine Augen über die völlig verdreckte, zerlumpte Ansammlung der Vampire glitt stieg ein neues Gefühl in ihm hoch. Eines das von seiner menschlichen Seele stammte. Er empfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit diesen heruntergekommenen Kreaturen.

Er mochte nicht viel für sie übrig haben, doch auch für sie trug er nun Verantwortung – ganz gleich ob er wollte oder nicht.

Was hatte er Herbert immer gepredigt? ' _Manche Aufgaben musst du übernehmen, egal ob es dir gefällt das man sie dir aufgebürdet hat oder nicht. Und du musst die Verantwortung dafür genauso tragen, wie für alles andere...'_ Graf von Krolock seufzte unwillig und seine Züge entspannten sich ein wenig.

„Ihr mögt es nicht verdient haben, aber ein wenig sollte sich schon jetzt ändern, nehme ich an..." Er atmete tief durch. „Nun gut. Ihr sollt anständige Kleidung erhalten. Aber ich will nicht mehr sehen das ihr euch damit wie Maulwürfe durch den Dreck wühlt! Von heute an braucht ihr eine saubere Schlafstatt!"

„Ach, und wo?" fragte ein weiterer Vampir aus deren Menge.

„Was ist mit diesen alten Gewölben hier? Wenn ihr sie sauber haltet und mit einer ordentlichen Falltür versehen sollte sie brauchbar und für euch alle ausreichend sein!"

Stille herrschte um ihn herum und er erntete skeptische Blicke. Graf Krolock hob fragend eine schmale schwarze Braue.

„Ihr habt Einwände?"

Zögernd antwortete ein Vampir, der noch in früher Jugend zu ihrer Schar gestoßen war.

„Bislang durfte nur der jeweilige Älteste dort schlafen. Kastor wollte..."

„Was Kastor wollte oder nicht kümmert uns nicht mehr! Kastor brennt jetzt in den Feuern der Hölle von denen die Papisten immer reden! Jetzt zählt nur noch was ich sage, habt ihr das immer noch nicht verstanden?!" Streng sah er sie der Reihe nach an.

„Also, nehmt ihr meine Bedingungen an? Oder werden wir alle staub sein, wenn die Sonne das nächste Mal versinkt?"

Erst blickte er in die Runde und wartete dann ab, wofür sie sich entschließen würden. Sie drängten sich dicht zusammen und schienen gemeinsam zu entscheiden.

Der Graf lies ihnen diese Zit, die sie so offensichtlich benötigten. Er konnte nicht erwarten sie ihnen ebenso leicht fiel, wie sie es für ihn gewesen wäre...

Er starrte in den Wald hinaus während er wartete und betrachtete die Bäume im Mondlicht.

Trotz der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit sah er schärfer als jemals in seinem sterblichen Leben. Die Welt bei Nacht bestand nicht nur aus Schattierungen von schwarz und grau, sondern aus Farben, die klarer und schärfer waren, als alles was ein sterbliches Auge jemals sehen konnte.

Aber dennoch würde er nahezu alles dafür geben, wenn alles wieder so sein könnte, wie noch vor einigen Tagen...

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Elisabeth zurück und eine neuerliche Welle von Reue und Sehnsucht überkam ihn. Wieso hatte so etwas geschehen dürfen? Wieso hatte der Himmel zugelassen, das er genau die Frau tötete, die ihm neben ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn das liebste und teuerste war in dieser Welt? Er sah auf zu den Sternen am Himmel, ' _Wieso hast du das zugelassen_?'

Auch wenn er diese Frage nicht laut aussprach, hatte sie doch viele Male in seinem Herzen wieder und es wurde ihm schwer seiner Trauer im Angesicht der versammelten Vampire zu kontrollieren. Sich trotzdem zu beherrschen schien ihn alle Kraft zu kosten, die er in sich hatte...

Und als hätten sie es geahnt hörte die Gruppe zerlumpter und verdreckter Vampire in diesem Moment auf zu murmeln und ersparte ihm somit die Mühe noch länger zu versuchen, nicht mehr als gelegentlich ein paar Worte von dem zu verstehen, was sie da beredeten.

Der verkniffen wirkende Bursche verkündete schließlich. „Wir nehmen Eure Bedingungen an... Exzellenz!" aber man sah ihm an, das ihm diese Entscheidung wenig Freude machte.

Graf von Krolock selbst war indessen ebenfalls nicht sicher, ob ihn diese Entscheidung freute oder nicht. Im Gegensatz zu manchem der Vampire jedoch zeigte er diese nicht offen und trug einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.

„Ich habe mit nichts anderem gerechnet," entgegnete er denn auch sehr trocken.

Er taxierte sie wieder der Reihe nach und mancher schien dabei nichts gutes zu befürchten. Sehr gut. Er würde ihnen schon klar machen, wer hier das Sagen hatte!

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch euer Eid."

Er sah sie abwartend an doch keiner der Versammelten rührte sich.

„Auf die Knie!" bellte er schließlich wesentlich heftiger as es in seiner Absicht gewesen war.

Murrend fielen sie denn in zwei unordentlichen Reihen Reihen vor ihm auf dem Waldboden auf ihre Knie nieder, da er sie weiter unnachgiebig mt zusammen gezogenen Brauen anstarrte – einige wie es schien schafte es nur mit Schwierigkeiten ob steifer Glieder. Von vielen aus der Menge erntete er für diese Erniedrigung zornige Blicke. Es war für manchen Vampir und manche Vampirin ein schwer hinzunehmender Schlag ind Gesicht das gerade der jüngste unter ihnen sie derartig behandelte und unter seine Knute zwang!

Seiner Exzellenz war es jedoch gleich was sie davon hielten. Er hatte getan was er zum Wohl aller für richtig hielt – seien sie nun lebendig oder tot!

„Legt die rechte Hand über euer Herz – nein, es ist mir egal ob es schlägt oder nicht! Und jetzt wiederholt ihr diese Worte: ' _Ich schwöre auf ewig dem Grafen von Krolock zu gehorchen und jedem seiner Befehle bedingungslos zu gehorchen_!' Jetzt schwört!"

„Ich schwöre auf ewig dem Grafen von Krolock zu gehorchen und jedem seiner Befehle bedingungslos zu gehorchen!" ertönte es zögernd vielfach von den knienden Vampiren vor ihm. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment lang, was für ein Eid einer Kreatur der Nacht heilig – oder doch wenigstens bedeutsam genug sein konnte, um nicht gebrochen zu werden.

„Schwört im Namen der Hölle, des Feuers und des Blutes den Eid den ich abgelegt habe niemals zu brechen!"

„Ich schwöre im Namen der Hölle, des Feuers und des Blutes den Eid den ich abgelegt abe niemals zu brechen!" antwortete der vielstimmige Chor abermals.

Mit verengten Augen blickte er die kniende Schar vor ihm an. „Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, das ihr euch daran haltet. Wenn ihr diesen Eid jemals brecht, wisst ihr, was euch bevor steht!"

Er seufzte und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Ihr könnt wieder aufsteh'n."

Obwohl die Nacht noch jung war, fühlte sich der Graf unsagbar müde. Er wandte sich von der Versammlung ab und ging in die Richtung davon, in der die Lichtung lag, wo er Mircea zurück gelassen hatte.

„Wo geht Ihr hin?" rief ihm die raue Stimme der Hildiko genannten Vampirin nach.

„Das muss euch nicht kümmern! Glaubt ihr etwa ich habe mich nicht um mehr als nur um euch zu kümmern?" er hielt seine Stimme bewusst abweisend und kühl. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte war eine Eskorte dieser vor Dreck strotzender Gestalten! Er konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen – und er würde es auch einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ihn die anderen jetzt behelligten würden...

Er dankte seinen Glücksstern das nicht Schritte hinter ihm vom kommen einiger Vampire kündeten.

♣♣♣♣

In kurzer Zeit hatte er die Lichtung erreicht und atmete erleichtert auf. Mircea war noch da... Er schien das beste aus seinen Möglichkeiten gemacht zu haben, denn das Gras war, soweit es ihm das Seil erlaubt hatte, nun recht kurz. Tatsächlich schien er vor sich hin zu dösen.

Der Graf sah sich aufmerksam um.

Er würde den Rappen am Morgen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung anpflocken müssen. Das würde wohl ein kleines Problem werden, denn dann war Mircea den ganzen Tag über ohne Wasser...

Nachdenklich presste der Graf die Lippen zusammen und lies den Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Schließlich kam er zu dem Ergebnis, das wenig Gras besser war, als gar kein Wasser. Abgesehen davon würde der Hengst am kommenden Abend schon wieder alles im Überfluss haben...

Graf von Krolock ging auf das schöne Tier zu und pfiff leise.

Mircea hob den Kopf und kam auf ihn zu, soweit er es konnte. Der Graf lächelte und streichelte sanft die dunkle Nase und die Blesse des Hengstes. „Wie ich sehe hast du den Tag gut überstanden. Sehr gut. Dein zweiter Tag hier wird nicht ganz so angenehm sein wie der erste, aber keine Sorge: dafür sind wir Morgen wieder zu Hause, mein Freund."

Während er Mircea streichelte, schwand das Lächeln plötzlich sehr schnell.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie uns wohl empfangen werden werden, Mircea... Ich glaube meine morgige Nacht wird noch schlimmer und unangenehmer, als die heutige!" Er schlang Trost suchend die Arme um den Hals des Pferdes und lehnte die Stirn an das warme Fell. Er fühlte wie Mircea den Kopf auf seine Schulter senkte und ihm sanft warme Atemluft durch die Kleidung schnaubte.

Der Graf schloss die Augen und klammerte sich fester an das Tier. Er mochte ihm nicht helfen können, aber seine warme, freundliche Gegenwart hatte etwas beruhigendes.

Als wüsste er nur all zu gut um den Tumult an Gefühlen, den sein Herr durchlitt, gab Mircea leise, tröstende Laute von sich.

Seine Exzellenz hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie so dastanden. Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und überließ sich dankbar dem Trost seines vierbeinigen Kameraden.

Als er sich schließlich von Mircea löste, stand der Mond schon hoch über ihnen. Da die Sommernächte kurz waren und die Sonne früh zurück kehrte, würde diese elende Nacht nicht mehr allzu lange dauern...

Der Graf lies sich schließlich mit einem leisen Stöhnen ins Gras fallen. Die Ereignisse dieser Nacht warfen neue Fragen auf, für die er bis zum Morgengrauen Antworten gefunden haben musste...

Stunden lang lag er dort im Gras und wälzte ein Problem nach dem anderen im Kopf hin und her und suchte nach möglichst einfachen und unkomplizierten Lösungen, die nicht wieder ein Dutzend neue Probleme mit sich bringen würden...

Irgendwann glitt sein erschöpfter Verstand in einen Zustand ab, der dem Dämmerzustand zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen nahe kam, aber nichts damit gemeinsam hatte, da er die Fähigkeit wie ein Sterblicher zu schlafen für immer verloren hatte. Es war mehr ein Zustand geistiger Betäubung, in dem er sich dessen bewusst war, was um ihn her passierte ohne es wirklich zu beachten oder zu registrieren.

Das drängende Gefühl das die Sonne bald aufgehen würde war es schließlich, das ihn wieder aufschreckte. Ein Blick zum Himmel sagte ihm, das er lieber nicht noch lange zögern sollte. Er ging zu Mircea hinüber und zog den Pflock aus der Erde. Anschließend platzierte er ihn so im Boden, das Mircea den Bach gerade noch erreichen konnte um zu trinken. Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem sanften Tätscheln am Hals von dem Rappen und kehrte zu der Ruine zurück.

Schon lange bevor er sie betrat fühlte er, das sich die anderen bereis in das feuchte Gewölbe zurück gezogen hatten. Tatsächlich schienen einige bereits zu schlafen, als er herein kam.

Er beachtete jedoch weder die Blicke noch die Hand voll Kommentare die ihm folgten und zog sich statt dessen an jenen Platz zurück, den man in widerwilligem Respekt für ihn freigelassen hatte. Aber er bezweifelte nicht, das gar macher Vampir gehofft gehofft hatte, das er sich einfach der aufgehenden Sonne aussetzen und sie damit von seiner Herrschaft befreien würde. Aber diesen Gefallen konnte er weder ihnen noch sich selbst tun.

Er streckte sich denn also so würdevoll er es vermochte auf dem Boden aus und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht hatte jemand Mitleid mit ihm, denn während er da lag und die Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlte musste er dieses Mal nicht lange darauf warten, das die gnädige Dunkelheit ihn mit ihre wartenden Arme umschlang.

♣♣♣♣

**Autor's Note:**

Dieses Update kam doch schneller, als ich gedacht hatte. Tatsächlich war das hier nur als eine Szene gedacht, hat sich dann aber doch zu einem ganzen Kapitel ausgewachsen...

Ich fand es jedenfalls sehr interessant des Grafen... dunklere Seite etwas zu erforschen. Es war richtig nett dieses ruhige Wässerchen mal etwas zum kochen zu bringen. :-) Ich hoffe es hat Euch beim lesen genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir beim schreiben. Ich werd mich beeilen und versuchen das nächste Kapitel genauso schnell wie das hier fertig zu bekommen, um die Fragen zu beantworten, die einigen von Euch schon seit einiger Zeit unter den Nägeln brennen...

Falls ihr euch wundern solltet, warum der Graf meistens ' von der Hölle von der die Papisten immer reden' spricht, lasst euch eines erklären.

Der Graf ist Rumäne und Rumänen sind nicht römisch katholisch sondern orthodoxe Christen. Und eben jene Glauben nicht an die Hölle. Das schlimmste was es bei denen gibt, ist der sogenannte Bannfluch oder auch Exkomunikaton. Wird der Bannfluch über jemanden verhängt bedeutete das, er ist verflucht dazu niemals zu verwesen und so fort...

Da ich versuche den Grafen korekt darzustellen, schien es mir nicht richtig etwas zu erwähnen, an was er eigentlich nicht wirklich glauben kann...

Also immer her mit den Kommentaren!

Denkt bitte daran: ich hab' einen Beta, also bitte sagt bescheid, wenn mir kleine Ungereimtheiten oder Tippfehler beim korrigieren entgangen sein sollten!

Schönen Dank!


End file.
